Pain and Love
by Chicxulub Kukulkan
Summary: El Hachibi ha sido capturado. El mundo ninja está por extinguirse. Naruto ha desaparecido. Ahora la Alianza librará una nueva batalla. Deben encontrar a Naruto antes de que Tobi lo haga primero.  Posibles spoilers de Naruto
1. Desolación

_**Pain and Love.**_

**Desolación.**

Gaara estaba furioso y desencajado a la vez. Luego de enfrentarse y vencer a Nidaime Mizukage, Nidaime Tsuchikage, Sandaime Raikage y a su padre el Yondaime Kazekage, su batallón fue terriblemente diezmado por otro grupo de shinobis revividos por el Edo Tensei; aquellos a los que Gaara respetara en algún momento de su vida, sin llegar a conocer. Se trataba de Shodaime, Nidaime y el temible Sandaime Kazekage. Sólo Temari y Matsuri se encontraban con heridas leves. Pero el viejo Sandaime Tsuchikage no corrió con la misma suerte.

Las divisiones de Kakashi, Darui y Kitsuchi no lo pasaban mejor.

Por un lado, aquellos bajo las órdenes del moreno pelialbino y del corpulento ninja de roca se encontraban alerta de los Zetsus que lograron infiltrarse. En medio del caos, muchos compañeros consiguieron matarse entre sí, lo que no era nada alentador. Por si fuera poco, uno de los Jinchuuriki revividos se presentó ante ellos, la antigua portadora del Sichibi, Fuu de Takigakure.

El Ninja Copia, por su parte, debía hacer frente al restante Shinobi Gatana, Hozuki Mangetsu, así como a los usuarios bakuton y shakuton, que le trajeron una reducción de 50% de su batallón. Y no sólo eso. Los ninja sensoriales bajo las órdenes de Hatake detectaron la presencia de dos revividos más: los antiguos hospederos del Yonbi y el Gobi, Roshi y Han de Iwagakure.

La ira de Ao se hacía cada vez más evidente. La razón: no recibía reporte alguno acerca de la situación del pelotón liderado por la Mizukage Terumi Mei ni Choujiro. El último informe decía que el Zetsu Negro apareció ante ellos, a fin de negociar con los Daimyoo la entrega de los Jinchuuriki restantes, el Hachibi y el Kyuubi. Pero Mei tuvo una desagradable sorpresa. Cuando logró poner al Zetsu negro contra la pared, este huye. En su lugar, un joven apareció; el antecesor de Mei, Yagura, el otrora Jinchuuriki del Sanbi.

Lo peor se dio en el refugio donde los restantes Jinchuuriki se encontraban resguardados. Luego de la riña entre el Raikage Killer A y la Hokage Senju Tsunade a fin de detener a Killer B y Uzumaki Naruto, se presentó un par de enemigos poderosos. El Raikage temía encontrarse con ellos, sobre todo con Yuugito Nii, la antigua contenedora del Nibi; a ésta le acompañaba el que fuera recipiente del Rokubi, Utakata de Kirigakure.

Ambos Jinchuurikis resguardaron a sus respectivos Kages del inminente peligro que corrían al enfrentarse con los revividos. Los cuatro dieron una batalla sin igual, saliendo victoriosos, pero el rubio de Konoha y el moreno de Kumo lucían visiblemente agotados. Sin embargo, alguien hace su aparición. Un enmascarado emerge de la nada, aprovechando la presencia y condición de los Jinchuuriki restantes. Killer B se interpone entre Naruto y el enmascarado y, haciendo uso de su armadura raiton y el manto del Hachibi, se dispone a batirse contra aquél. Pero el rapero es neutralizado con los poderes del Reino de los Fantasmas Hambrientos y arrojado lejos con el poder de Tendo.

Naruto, armado con el Sennin Mode, se dispone a luchar contra el enmascarado. Sin embargo, Tsunade y Killer A se interponen. Están dispuestos a dar la hasta la última gota de sangre, hasta el último rastro de chakra por proteger a la esperanza del mundo ninja. La rubia lo haría por él y por la memoria de los Héroes de dieciséis años atrás, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. No obstante, ambos Kages son vencidos. Cuando se dispone a usar los poderes de Shurado, Killer B armado de nuevo con el manto del Hachibi y con la Samehada, ataca y mantene a raya a Tobi. En un arrebato de entrega, deja gravemente herido al enmascarado, arrancándole ambos brazos y dislocándole una pierna. Pero todo fue en vano, Tobi ha hecho uso del Izanagi para mantenerse a salvo del imponente poder del Jinchuuriki.

Tobi realiza el Shinra Tensei capturando a Naruto. Se dispone a absorberlo con el Sharingan cuando...Killer A y Killer B se interponen en el camino. Gracias a Naruto (y a Minato), el Raikage comprende que Bee logró controlar al Hachibi por completo gracias a la fraternidad formada, a la creación de un lazo indestructible con él, su hermano mayor. Pero también con Naruto, a quien no dejaría morir.

En un último acto, Bee comienza a transformarse en el Hachibi, apartando a su hermano Killer A y tomando a Naruto con sus enormes manos para lanzarlo lo más lejos posible en el océano, con un rumbo que al parecer sólo Tsunade conoce. Tobi enfurece y comienza a utilizar los poderes de Tendo y Gakido para hacerle frente al bijuu, quien finalmente cae.

Killer A estaba descolocado. Su hermano menor había sido derrotado. Tsunade le consolaba. Había salvado Naruto. Al Raikage no le importaba el Kyuubi, sentía que todo estaba perdido ya; comenzaba a llorar y a golpear el suelo...como si eso fuera a arreglar las cosas. Tsunade, por medio de Katsuyu, comienza a difundir la noticia.

Ao estaba furioso. C de la Nube no lo podía creer. Yamanaka Inoichi estaba mudo de la impresión. Y de entre todos, Nara Shikaku estaba visiblemente consternado. Pero debían difundir la noticia. El Hachibi...el Hachibi finalmente fue capturado.

Y Naruto, había desaparecido...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em> Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente :) ), sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**


	2. Impotencia

**Impotencia.**

La noche seguía su curso bajo el plateado fulgor de una Luna nacarada que desnudaba a toda figura que de ella ocultarse tratara. El viento soplaba animosamente, y las olas del océano se mecía con arrulladora armonía, haciendo que se respirara un aire fresco y reconfortante. Sin embargo, a lo lejos, se escuchan sollozos cual afiladas dagas calaban hasta la médula de los huesos. Contrario a las apariencias, existía la sensación de como si soplara un frío abrumador.

—¡Es imposible! ¡Inconcebible! —grita una voz enardecida y angustiada, fatal combinación.  
>—Cálmese, no todo... —una serena voz pide compostura.<br>—¡Cómo pide que me calme en un momento como este!  
>—¡Le solicito de forma respetuosa que guarde silencio!<br>—¡Usted es la que debe guardar silencio, Hokage! ¡Ese muchacho es un idiota! ¡Manchar el nombre shinobi por sus ideales de amistad! ¡Es intolerable!  
>—¡No permitiré que hable de Naruto de ese modo, Raikage! —Tsunade comenzaba a perder la paciencia.<br>—¡¿Y de qué otra forma quiere que me refiera a ese estúpido? —rabiaba aún más el Líder de Kumo.  
>—¿Y entonces por qué trató de salvar a ese estúpido? —espetó la rubia.<p>

Las palabras calaron hondo en el Raikage. Pero aún así, se empecinó en mostrar su faceta de hombre duro.

—Proteger al Hachibi y al Kyuubi es por el bien de nuestros países, Hokage —dijo el Raikage secamente.  
>—Acaba de decir que el Kyuubi ya no le importaba —mencionó Tsunade de forma mordaz.<br>—¡Guarde silencio! —abalanzándose sobre la mujer, imbuido en su armadura Raiton.

El imponente moreno se arrojó hacia la rubia. Ésta ensartó un terrible golpe en el abdomen, parando en seco al Raikage.

—¡Entienda, Raikage! Esto no nos llevará a nada. Aún peor; ahora Madara tiene toda la ventaja. Y con el controlador del Edo Tensei de su lado...  
>—¡Usted tiene la culpa por no exterminar al Uchiha renegado como marca su deber! —aún retorciéndose de dolor.<br>—¿Y qué si lo marcábamos como renegado? —rugía una desesperada Tsunade— ¿cuantos países pedirían su cabeza además del País del Rayo? —Naruto iría en su rescate aún así.  
>—¡Sólo inclina la cabeza por un criminal! ¡A eso no se le puede llamar amistad!<br>—¡Ya basta, Raikage!

Era lo que faltaba. Dos de los cinco pilares de la Alianza estaban poniendo en peligro ese delicado equilibrio necesario para conseguir el éxito. No obstante, el equilibrio se hallaba roto ya, en los distintos frentes de batalla. Aun cuando Killer A se dispusiera a liquidar a la Hokage, las apariencias eran otras. Killer A estaba destrozado por dentro. La captura e inminente deceso de su hermano menor habían menguado esa furiosa tormenta en una simple llovizna.

No fue difícil parar al Raikage con unos cuantos golpes. De todos modos, sin pensarlo, había muchas cuentas que saldar. El secuestro de Uzumaki Kushina, la tentativa de secuestro de Hyuuga Hinata y la consecuente pérdida de Hyuuga Hizashi, el ingreso de Uchiha Sasuke al Libro Bingo...

...Un momento. Esta guerra empezó por eso.

Tsunade apaciguó al Raikage, dejándolo momentáneamente fuera de combate. Por el momento, las riendas de la Alianza pasaban a manos ella.

—Tsunade-sama —decía Katsuyu— debe informar al Cuartel General, por favor.

Tras un suspiro, Tsunade se dispuso a redactar el parte de guerra...entre lágrimas.

—¡Naruto!

**\\\\\\**

Shikaku revisaba pergamino tras pergamino, mapa tras mapa. Ya había repasado toda la documentación y aún así, no encontraba qué había salido mal. El Hachibi no debía ser capturado. Y sin embargo, recibieron la noticia de que aconteció todo lo contrario. ¿Qué hacer? Informar a todas las Divisiones o...esperar. Inoichi miraba a Shikaku, al igual que Ao, Mabui y C. La cabeza del Nara daba vueltas. Volvió a revisar.

—Aún no hay noticias de las divisiones de Emboscada y Especiales —declaró Mabui.  
>—El último reporte indica que se encontraron con varios ninjas profanados por el Edo Tensei, incluidos Kaguya Kimimaro y Hanzo de Amegakure —reportó Inoichi Yamanaka.<p>

El sólo mencionar el último nombre ponía la carne trémula hasta al más valeroso.

—¡Shikaku-san, Shikaku-san! ¡Muchos integrantes de los equipos médicos han muerto! —declara un joven ninja sensor. Las mangas rayadas de su azulada casaca indican que es de Kiri.

Shikaku permanecía tenso, silente. Esa noticia es para bajarle la moral a cualquiera.

—¡Comuníquenme con Kouta Shizune de inmediato!  
>—¡A la orden, Shikaku-san! —responde el joven.<p>

Las preguntas no dejaban de agolparse sobre Shikaku. Aunque se notaba, fiel a su costumbre, sereno, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

—¿Hay algún reporte del batallón de Kazakage-sama, Shikaku-san? —cuestiona Mabui.  
>—Ninguno hasta el momento —responde el Nara, con notable nerviosismo.<p>

Y es que la poca comunicación que existía entre el Cuartel General y los Escuadrones se debía a que muchos de los sensores habían sido asesinados, producto de la infiltración de los Zetsus blancos. Muchos fueron aniquilados por Zetsu, y otros por sus propios compañeros, producto de la histeria y la confusión. Aunque resultaba extraño que en el batallón de Gaara hubiera problemas de contacto, pues el Kazekage no se enfrentó a ningún Zetsu. Pero, enfrentarse con los ninjas más fuertes que han existido a lo largo de la historia, era motivo suficiente como para preocuparse por el intercambio de información. Habría noticias y sólo existían dos posibilidades...

Por otro lado, los últimos reportes indicaban que, además de los Jinchuuriki revividos, el rastro de Uchiha Itachi y Pain-Nagato se había perdido. Así, el estado de alerta era, extremo.

—¡Recibimos otro reporte, señor! —alerta otro sensor, un poco más maduro y esta vez de Iwa.

Pero Shikaku seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Shikamaru, ¿qué harías tú?

**\\\\\\**

Las olas bañaban con señorial dominio las arenas de una playa. Entre éstas se asomaba un ramo de flores, que rápidamente son marchitadas y arrastradas por la espuma del mar. Pero comienzan a aparecer más flores y, así como florecen, se deshojan. Ino llevaba algunos minutos dibujando flores sobre la arena mientras veía a Chouji y Chouza Akimichi comer animadamente, aunque alertas siempre ante el más mínimo movimiento, labor en la que Hiashi Hyuuga participaba, pues departía junto a los ninjas de huesos grandes, como Chouji prefería que llamaran a los miembros de su clan. De pronto, una sombra se proyecta frente a la hermosa rubia de ojos acuamarina.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Ino? —pregunta el dueño de la sombra.  
>—Sí, sólo que un poco agotada, Shikamaru.<br>—Fue problemático, pero logramos vencer a todos esos Zetsus. Aunque también, me siento mal por algunos.  
>—No te preocupes, Shikamaru. TenTen estará bien, te lo aseguro —riendo de una forma tímidamente forzada.<p>

Ino mentía. Sí, estaba preocupada por TenTen, pues quedó casi sin gota de chakra luego de usar esa arma extraña. La llevarían con algún médico, aunque Ino contribuyó un poco con su recuperación. De empeorar, sería llevada con Sakura con Shizune o con Tsunade misma. Ino mentía, porque sabía el sentido de las palabras de Shikamaru. A unos metros se encontraba el regimiento de selladores, que tenían en custodia a Hizashi Hyuuga, a Dan Kouta y...a Asuma-sensei. Afortunadamente, Chouji no estaba cerca, ¿pero Hiashi?...aunque no lo estuviera.

Shikamaru saca un encendedor de su bolsillo y comienza a jugar con él, prendiéndolo, cerrándolo y volviéndolo a encender. Mira perdidamente hacia el mar, con dirección al horizonta. La guerra y la venganza. Las palabras que le dijera a Sakura en su intento por convencerla de matar a Uchiha Sasuke por su cuenta y así no depender de Naruto eran ahora más que eso. Ahora son sensación de peligro, sangre caliente que fluye por cada poro, por cada herida; sangre seca que atestigua el evaporar de la vitalidad de sus sueños; sueños rotos y dolor en el alma, pues los seres que alguna vez los protegieran, ahora tenían _órdenes_ de matarlos a todos.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La guerra inició más pronto de lo que podían imaginar. Y con un Killer B y Naruto escondidos por órdenes superiores y cuya ubicación era alto secreto...

Pero todo había fracasado ya; sin embargo, aun no lo sabían. ¿Como reaccionar ante una noticia así?

Shikamaru sólo podía recordar a esa extraña chica de blanco, cabello verde y ojos naranja...

* * *

><p>Bueno. Espero que me haya quedado bien este primer capítulo. La verdad, me resultó bastante complicado plasmar esta idea que en un principio la tenía planeada como un OneShot. Sin embargo, al momento de generar ciertos acontecimientos, creí que sería una buena idea desarrollar una historia de más de un capítulo. De cuántos, no lo sé :)<p>

Gracias por sus comentarios, **Isi-san, dark dragon Hades **y **JAIMOL. **Los invito a que lean mi otra historia, _Las Enseñanzas del Héroe de Konoha _y me digan que les parece y si gustan, me aporten ideas :)

Viendo que _Pain and Love_ tuvo una buena aceptación, se me ocurrieron planes macabros para ambas historias, jeje :P


	3. Agonía

**Agonía.**

Un improvisado campamento médico resguardado dentro de una herradura de roca creada por los ninjas de Iwa. Dentro del lugar se nota un constante movimiento. Soldados entrando y saliendo por su propio pie, otros cojeando, unos más apoyados a hombros de sus camaradas, otros sobre perros y en camillas y, los más veloces, inconscientes. A las puertas del campamento se encuentran diversos miembros pertenecientes a la División de Inteligencia, así como shinobi bastante corpulentos, la mayoría de Iwa y del Clan Akimichi de Konoha. También miembros del Clan Hyuuga. Y es que tras la infiltración de multitud de copias de Zetsu Blanco, las medidas de seguridad se han hecho más férreas.

—¡Necesitamos más solución salina, rosmarina y apitoxina, de inmediato! —decía una kunoichi de Kumo.  
>—¡Lleva estos pergaminos al Campamento 11! —se escuchaba la voz de un shinobi de Konoha, un Shiranui.<br>—¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Estos tienen los huesos rotos! —arengaba una joven de Kiri.  
>—¿A dónde llevo estos? —decía un ninja de Suna que llevaba un par de camillas. Lo acompañaba otro shinobi; de Iwa, su origen.<br>—¡Llévenlos al Campamento 9, rápido! —gritaba a todo pulmón un soldado de filiación samurai. Éste llevaba un shinobi con quemaduras graves.

Dentro del Campamento 9 se encontraba una chica que atendía a diversos heridos. Lo hacía con gran tesón; tanto, que algunos se prendaron sentimentalmente de ella. Pero ella rechazó muchas ofertas. Sin proponérselo, lastimó sus almas y corazones más de lo que ya estaban...pero había que seguir con el trabajo, no había tiempo de pensar en ello. O al menos, eso deseaba ella.

—¡Senpai, aquí traemos a otros! —declaraba una kunoichi de Kiri.  
>—Déjelos junto al generador —ordenó la capitana.<br>—¡Entendido, Shizune-senpai! —contestó la ninja, dejando a los heridos en el lugar indicado y marchándose en seguida.

Una chica se acerca a Shizune, acariciando a TonTon justo a su ingreso.

—¿Más con hipotermia, Shizune-san? —pregunta su ahora acompañante.  
>—Me temo que sí, Sakura.<p>

Sakura revisaba a diversos soldados que se hallaban congelados. Y conocía al causante de este tipo de laceraciones; Yuuki Haku. Aplicando su chakra, comenzó a derretir el hielo formado en los brazos y cuello. Con un poco más del tratamiento las heridas, leves afortunadamente, comenzaron a sanar. Uno de los infortunados, un miembro del Clan Sarutobi, comenzó a recuperar la conciencia. Repuesto al fin, se levantó y le dio un caluroso abrazo a Sakura, agradeciéndole entre sollozos. Shizune se percató de que su nee-san tenía una especie de don. Enzo, como se llama él, le agradeció con un muy tierno beso en la mejilla, lo que dejó a Sakura descolocada.

—¿Sakura? —observa Shizune con un gesto extraño.  
>—Te...te...¡tengo que revisar los otros campamentos! —contesta la de cabello cerezo, saliendo apresuradamente.<p>

Liberaba su propia guerra. Sakura estaba destrozada por dentro. El _¿por qué? _se agolpaba en su cabeza, oprimiéndola, lacerándola, desgarrándola. No entendía aún por qué tanto derramar sangre y lagrimas. Si tan solo _hubiera_ hecho algo _esa _noche. Si tan solo _hubiera _perforado su corazón. Pero no podía. Porque ese corazón es _suyo..._de él y suyo. Libraría cada batalla, curaría cada herida, por rescatar ese corazón de la oscuridad y proteger al camino de sus esperanzas.

Llora, hermosa flor de cerezo, llora...

**\\\\\\**

Choque de espadas se escuchan en el campo de liza. Espadas que brillan al contacto entre ellas, llenas de sangre y ceniza. La División de Emboscada junto con la de Fuerzas Especiales seguía en la batalla, la cual se había prolongado tras el sellado del cuerpo que contenía el alma de Salamandra Hanzo. Mifune sostenía su katana y esperaba el próximo ataque. Kankuro, aún débil y con las manos tensas, permanecía pendiente y manteniéndose a la retaguardia de Mifune, sin perder de vista al adversario que frente a sí tenía.

Mifune se lanza al ataque de nueva cuenta, desenvainando su katana. Su rival lo imita, _desenvainando _una espada corta, mucho más dura que el acero. El líder del Pais del Hierro logra con suma habilidad bloquear la lluvia de ráfagas del usuario de esta espada corta, evadiendo algunos golpes dirigidos a centímetros de su rostro. Kankuro utiliza una de sus marionetas para respaldar al líder samurai, atacando con multitud de espadas y sierras; sin embargo, poco puede hacer frente a este adversario. El dueño de esa _espada_ observa alrededor y se lanza al ataque de nuevo, ejecutando una serie de movimientos veloces que mantienen a raya al samurai del Hierro. Atento a toda acción de este rival, Kankuro mueve sus dedos para poner a salvo a Mifune de la lluvia de golpes que el usuario de esta espada corta intenta asestarle. Sin embargo, en una acción no prevista por Kankuro, su oponente comienza a disparar millares de proyectiles hacia ambos a la voz de:

—¡Teshi Sendan!

Exacto. Se trataba del usuario del Shikotsumyaku, Kaguya Kimimaro.

En una muestra de habilidad, Mifune logra desviar con su katana la mayor parte de los proyectiles óseos que Kimimaro le arroja, devolviéndole algunos que el Kaguya por supuesto esquiva. Girando su katana de forma que el extremo de la empuñadura se asome entre los dedos índice y pulgar, Mifune arroja el arma hacia la cabeza de Kimimaro, a quien sólo le basta inclinarse levemente hacia la izquierda para permitirle continuar su trayectoria. No obstante, el señor del Hierro comienza a arrojar una gran cantidad de shuriken que toman por sorpresa a Kimimaro, quien salta hacia atrás con las piernas abiertas, aunque no evita que los shuriken rasguen su piel. Arrojándose al ataque, Mifune comienza a ejecutar múltiples movimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un par de kunai que mantenía ocultos en su armadura, cortando a Kimimaro en ocasiones.

—¡Es muy rápido! Nunca pensé que los samurai fueran así de fuertes. Quizá tan fuertes como Orochimaru-sama —se dice Kimimaro así mismo, viendo a Mifune a los ojos. En un intento por liquidar al líder Samurai, el Kaguya ejecuta otra de sus extrañas habilidades.

—¡Karamatsu no Mai!

Gracias a una veloz maniobra de Kankuro, Mifune logra apartarse de Kimimaro antes de ser apuñalado por la enorme cantidad de huesos que brotan del cuerpo de su rival; una vez en terreno seguro, arroja los kunai a éste. El General del Batallón de Fuerzas Especiales observa atentamente a su homólogo de la División de Emboscada; luego vuelve a lanzarse al ataque, esta vez apoyado por Karasu y Kuroari que se adelantan a fin de rodear al Kaguya. Las marionetas comienzan a disparar dardos explosivos que Kimimaro simplemente esquiva. Inmediatamente, las marionetas comienzan a desprenderse de sus brazos, los cuales son utilizados por Mifune como dagas que desgarran la piel de Kimimaro, en una danza de Taijutsu que consigue que intercambién posiciones. Al darse cuenta de esto, Mifune salta hacia atrás para apartarse del usuario del Shikotsumyaku, y así llegar al sitio donde su katana se había clavado, sacándola del un árbol. Kimimaro comienza a sacar otro de sus huesos para hacerle frente al señor de los Samurai mediante veloces y arteros movimietos:

—¡Tsubaki no Mai!

El último Kaguya comienza a lanzar _espadazos_ a diestra y siniestra, pero Mifune logra leer todos los movimientos de la Danza de las Camelias. Sin que lo haya advertido, Kankuro coloca un par de marionetas con dos enormes espadas por brazos. En un ataque sorpresivo, el Señor Samurai y el Maestro Marionetista logran partir a Kimimaro por la mitad. Esto es, sin embargo, infructuoso, pues el cuerpo de Kimimaro comienza a reconstituirse.

—Muchas gracias, Orochimaru-sama —es lo que murmura Kimimaro con una discreta sonrisa, una vez su cuerpo regenerado.

Al tiempo que su cuerpo se regenera, comienza a tomar una forma diferente, una forma que le otorga mucho mayor poder; algo que parece ser un lagarto. Bajo esta nueva forma, Kimimaro saca una _cadena,_ consiguiendo lazar a Mifune.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tessenka no Mai Tsuru! —se sorprende Kankuro moviendo rápidamente su mano izquierda, aunque al principio la maniobra es algo pesada—. ¡Rayos, aún no me he repuesto del veneno de Hanzo! ¡Debo actuar rápido!

Kimimaro comienza a transformar su brazo izquierdo en una especie de taladro gigante, para despedazar a un Mifune incapaz de moverse. Kankuro le protege en el último segundo con su poderosa marioneta defensiva, Sanshouuo.

—Ese es el Tessenka no Mai Hana. Es increíble que Gaara pudiera enfrentar solo a este loco —se dice a sí mismo Kankuro, observando a Kimimaro.

Y, sin que el Kaguya lo notara:

—¡Kurohigi: Sanshouuo! —Kankuro logra atrapar a Kimimaro. Sin embargo, el efecto del veneno de la salamandra hace estragos en el Maestro Marionetista, impidiéndole capturar a Kimimaro correctamente y, por lo tanto, escapando.

Una vez fuera, Kimimaro extiende sus brazos. Mifune y Kankuro se disponen a atacar de nueva cuenta cuando un temblor de tierra los alerta. Enormes estacas de hueso comienzan a emerger por todas partes. Muchos de los samurai y los ninja que no fueron afectados por el veneno de Hanzo comienzan a ser empalados y, los que logran escapar, atravesados por el mortífero golpe de la Danza de la Flor de Clematis. Kankuro, Mifune y el resto de los hombres se ven obligados a huir.

—¡Ittan, rápido! —ordena Kankuro a su soldado de Iwa.  
>—¡Enseguida, Kankuro-senpai! ¡Doton: Doryuu Heki! —tratando de contener el crecimiento de las estacas en la medida de lo posible.<br>—¡Tango, contacta con el Cuartel General, ya, ya! —dirigiéndose el marionetista al shinobi de Kumo.

Pero la respuesta del ninja sensor llena de pavor a Kankuro.

—¡Tenemos problemas! ¡No he conseguido comunicarme con la División de Inteligencia ni con el resto de las Divisiones! —responde.  
>—¡Demonios! ¡Kurohigi: Sanshouuo! —apareciendo multitud de marionetas de Sanshouuo para resguardar a Ittan, Hoheto Hyuuga, Kiri, Mifune y a sí mismo del creciente número de estacas óseas.<p>

En medio de la avalancha de estacas, Tango comienza a recibir información.

—¡Que dices, Zaji! ¡Dime que es una broma! —e inmediatamente— ¡Kankuro-senpai, Mifune-senpai, tenemos malas noticias!  
>—¡Ah sí! ¡No me digas! —responde Kankuro burlonamente. No obstante la información le es proporcionada por Tango, ante lo cual Kankuro no puede evitar la sorpresa.<p>

**\\\\\\**

—¿Kouta Shizune? —pregunta un shinobi de Kumo, al parecer un sensor—. Noticias del Cuartel General.  
>—Hai —responde la referida. En su rostro hay un gesto de preocupación—. ¿De qué se trata?<br>—Compruébelo usted misma.

Al recibir un pergamino encriptado, Shizune no evita arrojar un suspiro de desolación. Mientras Shizune lee el pergamino, el shinobi de Kumo saca un kunai, disponiéndose a enterrárselo en la cabeza. Pero sólo se escucha un golpe seco.

—¡Debes ser más cuidadoso si no quieres delatarte! —se trataba de Kou Hyuuga. Shizune no puede creer lo que estaba viendo; aún había Zetsus infiltrados.  
>—Shizune-san, siento no haberle advertido antes, llevo rato siguiendo a este tipo. Al parecer, ahora son más cautelosos —y después—. Shizune-san, noticias del Cuartel General —le extiende Kou un pergamino a Shizune, no sin antes recibir una bofetada por parte de la kunoichi, a fin de comprobar que no se trataba de otro Zetsu.<p>

—¡¿Por qué hizo eso? —doliéndose Kou de la mejilla izquierda.  
>—Es sólo por precaución —sonríe Shizune.<p>

El contenido del pergamino hace que el rostro de la discípula de Godaime Hokage vire de pícara alegría a congelante agonía.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. La verdad, me fue bastante complicado armar una pelea con Kankuro, Mifune y Kimimaro, no se me ocurría mucho. Tuve que basarme en otra pelea para tratar de armar ésta. Los más observadores deben haberse dado cuenta de que pelea tomé como referencia. Originalmente, quería mostrar la situación en el frente de pelea con Kakashi. Espero no haberlos decepcionado; si fue así, les ofrezco una disculpa.<p>

**Isi-san, **¿tú que me dices del resultado?, ¿bueno?, ¿malo?

Ahora, respecto a lo que acaba de suceder en el Manga, pues, quizá y Kishimoto me dio unas cuantas ideas acerca de como continuar con cada uno de los Jinchuuriki, pero, no me esperaba la forma en como lo hizo. Guardo la esperanza de que los envíe a los frentes de la misma forma en que yo los mandé :P

Es por la misma razón que me tardé en subir este capítulo.


	4. Incertidumbre

****Incertidumbre.****

Los rayos del sol caen a plomo sobre el rocoso valle que se extiende más allá de la vista. Los pétreos centinelas que por eones han vigilado este lugar pronto reducidos a su más fina esencia están. El oro flota acompañado de suave arena. El viento al rayo ha dispersado y la tierra al agua ha secado. La Sombra del Viento dispuesta se encuentra a cobijar a aquellos que le admiran y respetan; joyas verdaderas, más que el oro brillante todas ellas; en abrazo mutuo, la Arena lo protegerá por siempre. Y la Sombra de la Tierra mantendrá ahora con fuerza la armonía de la diversidad hoy manifiesta; sólida, como una Roca.

El batallón a cargo de Gaara y Oonoki ha derrotado a los Kage resurrectos y, no por voluntad propia, insurrectos. Si bien Nidaime Tsuchikage Muu metió en serios aprietos a los soberanos de Iwa y Suna, no había demasiadas pérdidas que lamentar; Gaara y Oonoki hicieron todo lo posible porque no fuera así; además, el Mizukage Oronai y el Raikage Z cooperaron con ello. Sin embargo, enfrentarse a los tres shinobi que tenían ante sus ojos ahora, no era nada sencillo...ni lo fue.

Este choque de titanes comenzó a hacer del tiempo otro adversario más en esta guerra, pues a medida que éste avanzaba a su ritmo, los tres shinobi hacían estragos con la Cuarta División. El enorme poder de estos tres profanados ha hecho que el Tsuchikage quede fuera de combate antes de lo esperado. Oonoki tenía que enfrentar otra batalla aparte de la que sostuvo contra su maestro Muu; era la batalla que debía sostener contra ese implacable adversario llamado Tiempo. Bueno, hay que decir que nadie en el mundo lo ha vencido; tal vez sacarle un poco de ventaja pero nunca ganar una carrera contra él. Gracias a eso el viejo Kage logró salvar a su joven compañero de morir a manos del poderoso adversario que tenía enfrente: Shodaime Kazekage. Y este último no venía solo; acompañado estaba del Nidaime y el temible Sandaime Kazekage.

Una vez derrotado el Tsuchikage, Temari y Matsuri se hicieron cargo de llevar al viejo soberano de Iwa hacia uno de los campamentos médicos montados; el lugar de Oonki sería ocupado por su leal soldado, Akatsuchi. Aunque el corpulento ninja de Roca demostró ser un gran refuerzo, no era suficiente como para contener a la Segunda Sombra del Viento quien, por algún extraño motivo, no estaba peleando al nivel del Shodaime y Sandaime Kazekage.

Ahora venía la parte más difícil. Gaara se encontraba frente a estos tres...solo.

—Kazekage-sama, déjeme encargarme de él —mencionaba Sandaime Kazekage, dirigiéndose a Shodaime.  
>—No te precipites —responde de forma serena el ninja enmascarado— seré yo quien se encargue de él.<br>—Como quiera, Kazekage-sama —mirando Sandaime a Shodaime con un poco de molestia— Esto es malo, no puedo moverme por mi cuenta. Y me veo obligado a enfrentar a mis camaradas. Si Ebizo-ojisama y Chiyo-basama me vieran en esta situación tan precaria... —piensa resignado y mirando a Gaara con preocupación.

Mientras Sandaime se aleja hacia el contingente ninja que acompaña a Gaara, Shodaime dirige nuevamente su mirada a Godaime Kazekage.

—¿Kazekage? Bien, niño. Es momento de que me demuestres de que estás hecho —señalando al pelirrojo.  
>—Estoy listo —responde Gaara impasible, al tiempo que la arena comienza a salir de su tinaja.<br>—¡No juegues conmigo! —levantando hacia arriba la palma de su mano derecha y dibujando una sonrisa en su máscara a la vez— ¡Fuuton: Kaze no Sehashira! (Mil Columnas de Viento)

Pequeños pero numerosos tornados comienzan a formarse tras el movimiento del Shodaime Kazekage. Gaara trata de contener el ataque con el Rendan: Suna Shigure, pero falla en el intento. Shodaime comienza a manipular los tornados dirigiéndolos hacia Godaime. A pesar de que logra hacer contacto con el pelirrojo, éste se encuentra protegido por la Suna no Tate.

—Veo que eres muy hábil. Has impedido que el viento te toque y que se desplace hacia tus hombres. En otras circunstancias, tus tropas habrían sucumbido.  
>—Estoy dispuesto a proteger a aquellos que confían en mi —responde Gaara serenamente, sin retirar la vista de su adversario.<br>—Sacrifico. Ya veo... —Shodaime se lanza de nuevo al ataque.

**\\\\\\**

Por su parte, Sandaime Kazekage se enfrentaba al ya diezmado batallón que el Godaime Kazekage y Sandaime Tsuchikage conducían. Los ataques de la Arena de Hierro son demasiado aun para los ninjas más experimentados que llegaron a conocer a Sandaime Kazekage con vida. No obstante, Temari alienta al sector del batallón a su cargo a continuar la batalla en contra del considerado Kazekage más poderoso.

—Tengan cuidado, no se acerquen mucho a él —previene Temari a sus hombres.  
>—¡Esto es demasiado! —gritaba un ninja de Konoha, al parecer, un Yamashiro.<br>—¡No es momento para rendirse! —respondía una kunoichi de Iwa.  
>—¿Crees que el General va a claudicar ante esto? —secunda a la anterior un shinobi de Kumo.<br>—Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? ¡Al ataque! —llamando animosamente Temari a sus tropas, empuñando su abanico a la vez— ¡Okamaitachi!

**\\\\\\**

Akatsuchi seguía peleando con Nidaime Kazekage mediante una gran exhibición de Taijutsu y Doton.

—Eres bastante fuerte, nunca había tenido una buena batalla desde que me enfrenté con el Nidaime Tsuchikage —sonríe el corpulento Kazekage.  
>—Reconozco que usted también lo es, Kazekage-sama; pero, ¿por qué hace esto? —devuelve el comentario Akatsuchi.<br>—Quisiera saberlo. Muchas guerras hemos enfrentado contra tu país, la Tierra, por hacernos del control de los recursos naturales en disputa con el Viento—lanzando un golpe revestido con la Iwa no Yoroi que Akatsuchi logra detener.  
>—Pero ahora la guerra es por otro motivo. Proteger al mundo ninja de la destrucción. El joven Kazekage está dispuesto a todo con tal de lograrlo —neutralizando Akatsuchi el ataque del Nidaime Kazekage.<br>—Debe ser algo tan grave como para hacer que Iwa y Suna se hagan aliados.

La pelea entre estos dos titanes continuaba. Pero Akatsuchi notó algo extraño: Nidaime Kazekage no había mostrado nada de su poder; era como si lo reservara. Eso le daba a Akatsuchi mala espina.

**\\\\\\**

Shodaime y Godaime seguían batiéndose en duelo. No obstante, al Primero le costo demasiado acercarse a Gaara, y cuando lo logra:

—Tu defensa es maravillosa, debo admitirlo. Pero supongo que no eres muy bueno atacando. Voy a demostrarte que tengo razón —Shodaime se lanza al ataque.

Gaara sonrie ante la acción de su ancestro al cargo. Cuando el enmascarado se encuentra dentro del radio de ataque del pelirrojo:

—¡Sabaku Rou! —comenzando a rodear a Shodaime.  
>—¡Pero qué demonios! —el ninja enmascarado intenta escapar, pero es rápidamente capturado.<br>—Te tengo. ¡Sabaku Kyu! —tomando a la Primera Sombra del Viento de brazos y piernas, haciéndolo explotar.

Pero, a diferencia de Rock Lee o Deidara, Shodaime Kazekage comienza a reconstruirse, hecho que Gaara repudia.

—Edo Tensei. Vaya jutsu, utilizado para lastimar aún a los más heridos. Shodaime-sama, ¿tan bajo ha caído usted para dejarse manipular?

Terminado de regenerarse, Shodaime vuelve a atacar a Gaara. Éste intenta atraparlo de nuevo, pero es sorprendido por la retaguardia.

—¡No es posible! ¿Cuando fue que...?  
>—Ahora soy yo quien te tiene. ¡Fuuton: Kaze no Goumon! (Tortura de Viento)<p>

Shodaime toma a Gaara de la cabeza y comienza a surgir un enorme tornado a los pies de Shodaime que rápidamente envuelve a ambos; el furioso tornado hace que Gaara resulte herido con multitud de cortes en la cara y los brazos. Cuando el tornado se disipa, Shodaime lanza a Gaara por los aires; luego, salta para atacar.

—¡Muere! ¡Ninpou: Odori no Kaze Shikei shikkō-jin! (Arte Ninja: Danza del Verdugo de Viento) —desapareciendo entre una corriente de aire y golpeando a Gaara en incontables ocasiones, provocándole heridas similares a las inflingidas por un arma punzocortante.

El joven Kazekage logra envolverse con la Suna no Tama antes de recibir el último golpe. Shodaime Kazekage continúa atacando, pero es empalado por las espinas generadas por la Esfera de Arena cuando es golpeada. Y se repite la historia, el Kage se reconstruye...y sonríe.

—Ya veo. La arena te protege de cualquier amenaza —y levantando su brazo izquierdo—; sin embargo, tengo un método para engañarla.

Cuando levanta su mano izquierda al nivel de su rostro, Shodaime Kazekage comienza a reunir finas partículas brillantes alrededor de su brazo, tomando la forma de brillantes filamentos. Instantes después, el fundador de la aldea de la Arena arroja los hilos hacia la Esfera de Arena, envolviéndola y ejerciendo una presión creciente hasta hacerla reventar. Gaara queda desorbitado ante tal acción, pues la Defensa Absoluta ha sido penetrada...por cuarta vez. Utilizar la Suna no Yoroi es infructuoso ahora, pues se encuentra enredado por esos brillantes hilos.

—¿Qué es esto? —observando Gaara las finas partículas que le aprisionaban— acaso es ¿plata?  
>—En efecto, niño. Y supongo sabes...lo que sucederá —extendiendo Shodaime Kazekage su mano derecha envuelta en una sonora descarga eléctrica.<p>

**\\\\\\**

Matsuri se encargaba del resguardo del viejo Tsuchikage. Minutos después, los sensores y miembros del equipo de inteligencia comenzaron a moverse; al parecer había noticias del Cuartel General, finalmente, tras horas de haber permanecido incomunicados. Entre las noticias estaba una en donde se requería un escuadrón médico urgentemente, pues la División de Kakashi había perdido a una buena parte de ellos, mientras que Darui y Kitsuchi han perdido a los sensores. De Kankuro no había noticias aún.

—¿Está segura de lo que dice, Hokage-sama? —respondía sumamente alarmada una kunoichi sensora de Suna ante la noticia.

Matsuri logró escuchar la conversación. La angustia se apoderó de ella y de todos los miembros del campamento. Aparentemente, eran los primeros en conocer la mala noticia y había que informar al Kazekage y al Tsuchikage de lo ocurrido. Pero la Cuarta División no logró comunicar al Cuartel General de la derrota de Oonoki y su posterior traslado al campamento médico más cercano. Los problemas crecían y un nuevo enemigo se presentó ante este sector de la Alianza, la incertidumbre.

¿Acaso el objetivo a cumplir en esta guerra había fracasado rotundamente?

* * *

><p>Bien, ante todo, una disculpa por la tardanza. Estaba barajando muchas posibilidades para hacer este capítulo pero ninguna me dejaba satisfecho. Al final esta fue la idea que me salió de la mente (un momento de inspiración divina :P ). Y si les dije que <em>Entre nubes de niebla, arena y roca<em> de _**Las Enseñanzas del Héroe de Konoha**_ estaba improvisado, _Incertidumbre_ se gana la medalla de oro :P . Literalmente, llené el cesto de basura con muchas bolas de papel. Aunque sinceramente, y luego de todo lo que ha pasado recientemente en el Manga, pensaba en no publicar este episodio. Tengo ya los dos siguientes a este y pude bien haberlos publicado hace mucho, pero por alguna razón no me iba a quedar tranquilo si no subía este. Ahora, quienes juzgarán el resultado son Ustedes, mis queridos lectores :)

_Aclaremos._ Salvo el nombre de Muu, los nombres de Oronai (para el Nidaime Mizukage) y Z (Sandaime Raikage) los inventé en base a lo siguiente: Si se dan cuenta, el 2º Mizukage parece un personaje sacado de One Piece. Por lo poco que sé del Manga de Oda, éste va de piratas y eso es lo que parece el Mizukage. Hice una búsqueda de piratas famosos (el arquetipo es Sir Francis Drake) y me encontré con Jean-David Nau, conocido también como François l'Olonnais. De acuerdo a la información que encontré (de Wikipedia, para que les miento :P ) se trataba de "un terrible y feroz filibustero (...), uno de los piratas más crueles y de gran valor y seguridad en sí mismo". Adjunto a la información está un retrato suyo; le encontré algo de parecido. Pero también se lo puse porque el 2º Mizukage ha demostrado, hasta ahora, ser un personaje bastante gracioso, todo lo contrario a lo que fue Olonnais. En el caso de el 3º Raikage lo tuve fácil, los ninjas de Kumo los nombran como letras del alfabeto latino o como estados de ánimo. Escogí llamarlo Z por dos razones, la Z tiene forma de rayo y es la inicial de Zeus, con quien le encontré parecido y que es, por cierto, dios del rayo. Lo más probable es que estos no sean sus nombres, si es que Kishimoto les otorga alguno.


	5. Nostalgia

**Nostalgia.**

Otro atardecer a la puerta toca. El lienzo azul celeste comienza a teñirse de amarillo y carmín, pues el solemne andar del astro rey ha llegado a su fin. Conforme el manto nocturno a extenderse comienza, la voluble y blanquecina del Sol pareja su recorrido empieza. Voluble porque, si de buen humor estaba, mostraría todo su nacarado rostro; si molesta parecía, no se dignaba siquiera en voltear la mirada. Y cuando está indecisa, solo muestra una parte de su plateada tez.

De buen humor, la Luna se presentaba como una gran aliada para los Akimichi de Konoha y diversos grupos de Iwa y Kumo que realizaban satisfactoriamente su trabajo de centinelas en los distintos frentes. Sin embargo, contrario a las condiciones que el Sol ofrecía, la noche representaba algo completamente distinto. El manto ultramar tachonado de joyas refulgentes daba indicación del momento en que otra clase de shinobi cubría al resto de sus compañeros; se trataba de los sensores más tenaces de aldeas diversas, y en el caso de Konoha, miembros de los clanes Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Aburame y, por supuesto, del clan Hyuuga. Y es precisamente un miembro de este clan que mantiene su atención constante hacia todas direcciones. Se trata de una kunoichi cuya cabellera emula el color del tul que se extiende sobre ella y cuyos ojos nacarados hacen juego con las perlas que se extienden a lo largo y ancho de este aterciopelado cobijo.

—_Hinata, te sugiero descanses un poco. Puedo...hacerme cargo de esto —responde una voz de tonalidad profunda.  
><em>—_Te lo agradezco, Shino-kun, pero debo esforzarme más ahora que Neji-niisan se repone... —responde la hermosa kunoichi._

Así es. Hinata se mantenía alerta ante cualquier movimiento. Luego de que Neji Hyuuga quedara exhausto tras las actividades de vigilancia y los diversos combates sostenidos contra un contingente numeroso de Zetsus blancos, Hinata había tomado la estafeta. Su turno de guardia no estuvo exento de infiltraciones del escurridizo aliado de Tobi; sin embargo, de no ser por la Hyuuga, el Aburame y Karui, en este momento estaríamos narrando algo distinto.

—Hinata, creo que deberías... —intenta Shino convencer de nuevo a la ojiperla.  
>—¡No! ¡No me rendiré ante nada! ¡Él no lo haría! —responde la bella Hyuuga.<p>

_Él. _Él es todo lo que a Hinata le importa. Y no se permitiría el error más mínimo; de lo contrario, _su _vida estaría en grave peligro. _Su _vida y la suya propia...de ambos la misma.

—_¡No tengo miedo a morir; incluso si tengo que morir para protegerte! __¡Watashi wa, Naruto-kun ga, daisuki dakara! __—_resonaban las palabras ante sí, mientras una alegre voz acaricia su piel cual brisa suave en la playa, lo que hace sonrojar ligeramente su delicado rostro, susurrando y sonriendo discretamente al pronunciar ese nombre. El nombre de _Él. _Nombre que hace vibrar su alma; hombre que impacta su corazón; aquél por quien lo daría todo.

Por su parte, Shino intentaría convencer a su compañera de equipo horas más tarde, aunque de antemano sabía que sería infructuoso...llevaba tres días así.

**\\\\\\**

Un pequeño pelotón comienza a ingresar a las inmediaciones del Campamento 9. Se trata de un grupo de shinobi y samurai cuyos integrantes pueden moverse por cuenta propia, pues sus heridas no son de gravedad. Dentro del contingente de luchadores se alcanzan a distinguir a un chico de alborotado cabello castaño cuyos rasgos hacen recordar a un perro; junto a él se encuentra un verdadero perro y un joven de cabello castaño y ojos blanquecinos que reposa sobre el lomo del canino. Cuando ingresan al mencionado sitio, el joven de marcas faciales rojas y pupilas rasgadas queda estupefacto; sus ojos notan un constante movimiento por todo el campamento. Y, para empeorar la situación, sensores y centinelas les impiden el paso.

—¡Ustedes, identifíquense! —profiere uno de los centinelas, un Akimichi.  
>—¿Acaso no nos reconoces, Chuuai? —responde Kiba sorprendido.<br>—¡Dije que se identifiquen! —responde el Akimichi interponiendo su lanza entre los tres shinobi, si contamos al perro.  
>—¡Demonios! —revolviendo Kiba aún más su cabello— ¡Está bien! —resoplando resignado— Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru y Hyuuga Neji —señalando al ojiblanco sobre el lomo de su peludo compañero— Divisiones 5 y...¡acabamos de salir de un tremendo lío y nos quie...! —gritando el Inuzuka a todo pulmón.<p>

No termina Kiba de dar su explicación cuando un corpulento ninja de Iwa cae del cielo, literalmente. Interponiéndose ante el cuarteto que se halla a la entrada del Campamento 9, toma al agotado Neji de la espalda jalando de su chaleco, arrojándolo a cuatro metros de Kiba. Neji intenta ponerse de pie pero cae al suelo abruptamente. El ojiblanco es auxiliado por Akamaru y un compañero de Kiri que venía detrás de los ninja de Konoha, atraído por el altercado.

—¿Pero qué demonios te sucede, cara de piedra? —grita Kiba enseñando los dientes, los ojos como platos y sosteniendo de las solapas al shinobi de la Roca.  
>—¡Este sujeto intentó atacar a Haruno Sakura y Kouta Shizune hace unas horas!<br>—¿Pero que demonios dices? ¡Él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo!  
>—¡Demuéstramelo, perro pulgoso!<br>—¡Voy a matarte! ¡Tsuuga!

A Kiba no le da tiempo de realizar su jutsu; sostenido a tiempo es por un compañero de Konoha.

—¡Cálmate! —dirigiéndose el ninja de Konoha al de Iwa— no es momento de crear divisiones entre nosotros.  
>—Ese niño trae a uno de los infiltrados —señalando el shinobi de Iwa a Neji.<br>—Descuida, ya lo revisamos —refiriéndose al ninja de Niebla— se trata de la persona que el chico afirma que es.  
>—¿Eso es cierto, Daiki-san? —interviniendo el centinela que impidió el paso al inicio.<br>—Absolutamente, Chuuai. Ninguno de los tres es un infiltrado.  
>—Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces, pueden pasar —retirando el Akimichi su lanza.<p>

El cuarteto pasa al interior de la zona de campamentos; Daiki permanece en la entrada de ésta, mientras que el shinobi de Iwa se acerca al sensor y al centinela.

—Siento lo sucedido, Yamanaka-san —responde el centinela de Iwa en voz baja y con la mirada gacha.  
>—No te culpo, el estado de alerta es extremo y la confusión mucha. Yo habría caído también en la trampa —responde Daiki colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del ninja de Roca y sonriéndole ampliamente.<p>

Minutos después el quinteto ingresa al Campamento 9. Lo que ven los deja desconcertados, pues hay un desorden total. Y aún más sorprendidos al ver a uno de los Zetsus blancos sobre una improvisada plancha de disección. Una ninja médico sale a su encuentro.

—¡Debieron traerlo lo más rápido posible! —dirigiéndose la ninja médico a Kiba, Daiki y el joven de Kiri.  
>—¡Hubo un ataque masivo de estas cosas en nuestras posiciones! —alzando Kiba su puño izquierdo por encima de su cabeza y señalando al Zetsu blanco que se encontraba tras él.<br>—Luce exhausto. Creo que necesitara uno o dos días de descanso —mencionaba la ninja médico al examinar a Neji, aunque atenta a todo posible signo anormal en éste y Kiba.  
>—¡Imposible, Sakura! —reclama furioso Neji al escuchar las palabras de la pelirrosa— ¡Debo regresar donde Hinata-sama!<p>

Neji intenta bajar del lomo de Akamaru y avanza unos metros; no obstante, cae al suelo instantáneamente. Akamaru y Kenichi van en su ayuda.

—¡Neji, ya deja de ponerte de necio! —espeta Kiba al Hyuuga—. Si no fuera por Hinata, Shino y la pelirroja de la Nube, en este momento te estaríamos enterrando.  
>—¡No seas terco, Kiba! ¡Mi lugar es en el campo de batalla! —grita Neji hacia...¿Akamaru?.<br>—Lo ves, Sakura. Está tan mal que no puede distinguir entre un perro y una persona —expone Kiba a Sakura como si un secreto le contase.

Sakura sólo atina a soltar una discreta risita. Neji se percata de ello.

—Espero no te burles de mi, Kiba —menciona Neji al castaño, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitoria.  
>—¡Qué va! Sólo le digo a Sakura lo mal que te ves —contesta Kiba con una amplia sonrisa.<br>—¿Sakura? —pregunta Neji entrecerrando los ojos— Yo solo veo a Ino aquí.

Neji no debió decir eso...

—¡Qué! —grita Sakura con los ojos como platos y con humo saliendo de sus orejas— ¡Cómo te atreves a confundirme con Ino-cerda, Neji-san! —tomando al Hyuuga del chaleco y agitándolo bruscamente.  
>—Eso le pasa por necio —burlándose Kiba para sus adentros.<p>

Daiki y Kenichi solo miraban con una gota de sudor en su nuca, Kiba contiene las ganas de reírse y Akamaru ladra un par de veces como forma de mostrar su alegría. La diversión, sin embargo, no dura mucho, pues aparece Kou Hyuuga con un pergamino.

—Muchachos, debemos movernos de aquí y esperar órdenes del Cuartel General —menciona Kou a los presentes.  
>—¿Que ha sucedido, Kou? —pregunta Neji.<br>—Recibimos reportes de que diversos destacamentos médicos han sido brutalmente asesinados. Sólo quedamos nosotros y los que están con el batallón de Kazekage-sama como escuadrones completos. El resto de las divisiones cuenta con una reserva de cincuenta médicos.

Sakura suspira abrumada ante la noticia.

—¿Cuál es, exactamente, el estado de las divisiones? —pregunta Daiki.  
>—El combinado de los Generales Darui y Kitsuchi cuenta con pocos médicos. Aún cuando se deshicieron de 20 mil de estas cosas —señalando al Zetsu blanco— y de un número importante de ninjas resurrectos, gran parte del batallón cuenta con ninjas heridos de gravedad. Una de nuestras kunoichis, TenTen, es una de las más graves.<p>

Neji se sobresalta al escuchar las últimas palabras de Kou.

—No sólo eso. Entre los shinobi profanados se encontraban Kinkaku y Ginkaku de Kumogakure; gracias a ellos, perdimos lamentablemente a dos elementos importantes de nuestra División, Samui y Atsui. Así mismo, notamos la presencia de una kunoichi de Takigakure clasificada de alta peligrosidad; Inteligencia la identificó como la Jinchuuriki del Sichibi.

Los presentes se sorprenden ante las palabras de Kenichi de Kirigakure.

—También apareció en el campo de batalla aquel que se dice llamar Uchiha Madara junto con una enorme estatua invocada por él. Aunque Kitsuchi-sama, Chouza-sama y Chouji-san lograron hacerle frente, logró salirse con la suya robando unas armas conocidas como Benihisago, Kokinjo y Sichiseiken que hasta hace poco estaban en manos de Kumogakure —prosiguió Kenichi.

El escuchar el nombre de Madara hizo que Sakura, Kiba y Neji quedaran mudos de asombro e ira.

De pronto, una voz femenina interrumpe los pensamientos del trío.

—¿Pu...Puedo pasar? —pregunta la voz de una tonalidad dulce, aunque en forma seria y...quebrada.  
>—Adelante, Shizune-senpai —responde Daiki.<p>

La linda kunoichi médica ingresa al Campamento Nueve. Shizune es en todos los sentidos muy hermosa, leal e inteligente. Empero, sus rostro se ve oscurecido de profunda tristeza y nostalgia, pues los negros orbes de Kouta bañados en lágrimas están. Al ver a Sakura, se abalanza sobre ésta abrazándole fuertemente. Kou sonríe a Sakura como forma de decirle que se trata de la verdadera Shizune. La de cabello flor de cerezo trata de consolar a su sollozante hermana discípula, pero todo es inútil. El llanto de la primera alumna de Tsunade comienza a sacar de quicio a Kiba. Pero es Neji quien detiene los sollozos...

—¿Que es lo que ha sucedido, Shizune-san?

Neji recibe como respuesta el que Shizune abrazara con mayor fuerza a Sakura. La pelirrosa, como si leyera la mente de su nee-san, corresponde al abrazo, comenzando a derramar finas gotas salinas de sus ojos jade. Kiba ya también se ha percatado de ello, como si olfateara una mala noticia. Daiki y Kenichi, que permanecieron ajenos a la escena, no tardaron en comprender que se trataba de malas...muy malas noticias...

Un desgarrador grito de dolor se extendía por todo el Campamento.

—¡Naruto!

**\\\\\\**

Hinata seguía atenta a los alrededores. A las nueve en punto, de acuerdo a su linea de visión, logra ver a un contingente de diversos ninja movilizarse hacia uno de los campamentos médicos montados. Minutos más tarde la Hyuuga observa como TenTen sale del mismo campamento, ayudada por un shinobi de Kiri y otro de Iwa. Hinata sabe que los soldados que en camilla salen son llevados a los campamentos que se encuentran montados al sur de su actual ubicación, donde son atendidos los heridos de gravedad. Vuelve a mirar otra vez y comprueba sus sospechas: TenTen está sin gota de chakra; esperar un minuto más le costaría la vida a la especialista de armas.

Minutos más tarde, Hinata dirige su hermosa mirada a las ocho en punto. Ante su vista se revela el General Kitsuchi, su padre Hiashi, Chouza y Chouji e Ino apoyada en hombros de Shikamaru. Ino también se nota en estado crítico, aunque menos de lo que TenTen se encuentra. El chakra de Ino se halla inestable, pues ha otorgado atención médica a su División de forma continua, lo que la ha dejado exhausta, pero por ello no es necesario que sea trasladada. Un alivio, considerando que su División ha perdido un treinta por ciento de sus ninjas de adscripción médica; aunque, la División de Kakashi es la que mayores pérdidas ha sufrido, según el último informe.

—Entendido. Proporcionaré el reporte —mencionaba Shino con la mirada ensombrecida por su capucha; se dirigía a uno de sus insectos.

Hinata conocía la ubicación de algunos insectos de su compañero Aburame. Cuando escucho hablar a su compañero, volteó con dirección a las diez en punto. Divisó a un grupo de sensores y miembros del escuadrón de Inteligencia que montaban una antena especial para comunicarse con las diversas divisiones. La comunicación se había perdido hace seis horas tras el último parte de guerra recibido, el de Kakashi Hatake.

—Hinata, el Escuadrón de Resguardo se moviliza hacia el Cuartel General —clama Shino.

La División de Resguardo; esa era la División Umino Iruka y Aburame Shibi. El que esta División se movilizara hacia el Cuartel General solo significaba una cosa. Un escalofrío recorre el delicado pero tenaz ser de la Hyuuga. Instintivamente, dirige su blanca mirada en dirección al norte y sus manos hacia su corazón, albergando nostalgia y, sobretodo, preocupación.

—¡Naruto-kun!

* * *

><p>Hola a todos mis lectores. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Quedó bien?<p>

Como les dije en el capítulo anterior, _Nostalgia_ y el siguiente ya los tenía concebidos. El problema ahora es, que con lo recientemente acontecido en el Manga, tendré que hacer modificaciones a _Obsesión_, pues Kishimoto se me adelantó *pone el autor de _**Pain and Love**_ cara de furia*.

¿Alguno de mis lectores me puede ayudar a armar una pelea que tenga a Kakashi de protagonista? Ya van dos veces que quiero plasmar una pelea del Ninja Copia y me quedo sin ideas en el último momento ^\\\^U .

Muchos nombres que he otargado a ninjas y kunoichis de la Alianza Shinobi los he inventado. La razón es que encuentro fastidiante dirigirme a ellos como "el ninja de: (pongan el nombre de la aldea que gusten)" todo el tiempo. Aunque supongo que no describirlos puede sonar un poco agotante para ustedes, queridos lectores. ¿Pueden decirme en sus reviews si quieren que siga con esta tendencia de inventar ninjas para la Alianza (aun cuando solo aparezcan una sola vez, quizá)?

Como verán, los capítulos que he desarrollado hasta ahora de _**Pain and Love**_ son cortos, pues pretendo llegar rápido a un acontecimiento que surgió en mi desperdigada cabeza (y llegar antes de que Kishimoto lo haga o siquiera lo mencione vía otro personaje). Más adelante los capítulos subsecuentes tendrán el estilo de _**Las Enseñanzas del Héroe de Konoha**_, un poco más descriptivos.

En vista de lo anterior, he notado que estoy escribiendo muy deprisa y siento que los capítulos de _**Pain and Love**_ se leen algo desordenados. Entonces, queridos lectores, les solicito de la manera más atenta me hagan sus observaciones, y en base a ello, retocaré los capítulos para que se lean mejor.


	6. Obsesión

**Obsesión**

El paseo de la dama de blanco eterno continúa, iluminando a todo aquel que de ella pretenda esconderse. El canto de las lechuzas hace que los pequeños mamíferos huyan de sólo escucharlo; es inútil, sin embargo, pues nuestros plumíferos amigos se valen de todas sus estratagemas para conseguir su alimento, labor que han desempeñado desde el inicio de los tiempos. Pero además de las lechuzas, hay otros seres que se valen de las estrategias de caza nocturna, aprendidas al observar a los animales del bosque.

El bosque mencionado se encuentra en el País del Fuego. Sin embargo, el ruido dominante no es el de las lechuzas, sino del agua que fluye constantemente en los alrededores, así como de los salmones que de vez en cuando se ven libres del dominio del agua; aunque algunos de estos peces al agua ya no regresan, pues al estómago de los osos pasan su residencia. Los exploradores conocen esta región como Taki no Kuni (País de la Cascada). Para ser más precisos, nos encontramos en las fronteras del País del Fuego y el País de la Cascada, donde un pequeño destacamento conformado principalmente por shinobi de Konoha y Kiri monta guardía desde hace una semana, tiempo que ha transcurrido desde el inicio de la Cuarta Guerra.

Una kunoichi de Konoha y un shinobi de Kiri contemplaban el lugar desde la copa de un árbol como parte de sus labores de vigilancia. Encima de ellos lucía la Luna Llena parcialmente cubierta de nubes delgadas.

—Que tranquilo luce esto, ¿no lo crees, Hazuki?  
>—Así es, Koichi; pero no hay que confiarnos. Los informes indican que el enemigo se mueve en silencio y es experto en emboscadas.<br>—Fuiste elegida para esta operación por tus habilidades, supongo.  
>—Ayudé a contener las invasiones de Orochimaru y de Pain. Pero sólo un poco —agachando Hazuki su níveo rostro de ojos carmesí en gesto de pena—; de no ser por Uzumaki Naruto, creo que no estaría con usted, Koichi-san.<br>—¡¿Uzumaki Naruto, el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi? ¡¿Aquel que venció a Momochi Zabuza? —pregunta sorprendido Koichi.  
>—En efecto. Él ha dado su vida por proteger a los suyos. Ahora es nuestro turno —borrando Hazuki la expresión de tristeza de antes para dar paso a una manifiesta sonrisa.<p>

La conversación siguió por algunos minutos. El tema de la misma se desarrollaba alrededor de el rubio de Konoha, de la bella Mizukage, de los últimos exámenes Chuunin desarrollados hace tres años, de Naruto, de un lote de libros que fue confiscado en las aduanas del País del Agua y cuyo autor respondía al nombre de Jiraiya, de cómo Mei Terumi se hizo de uno de esos libros de forma misteriosa y las consecuencias que ello traería, de Naruto y así sucesivamente...total, ambos terminaban hablando de Naruto.

De pronto, un leve sonido de hojas de árbol hace que la kunoichi interrumpa la conversación.

—¿Escuchó eso, Koichi-san? —pregunta la jounin a su compañero de la Niebla.  
>—En efecto, Hazuki-san. Vino en dirección de las dos en punto —responde el aludido.<br>—Debemos informar al resto del destacamento. Montaremos guardia en un radio de diez kilómetros —menciona Hazuki al tiempo que saca un pergamino de su chaleco.  
>—Nuestros camaradas de Suna se encargarán de ello. Avisaré también a los Samurai —destaca Koichi mientras ejecuta unos sellos para abrir uno de sus pergaminos.<p>

Una vez montada una antena receptora de chakra para mantener contacto con la División más cercana, la de Godaime Kazekage, Hazuki y Koichi van en busca del responsable de dicha perturbación. Se hacen acompañar por un shinobi de Iwa y un sensor de Kiri.

—Lo que sea que haya provocado esto, debe ser exterminado —comenta de forma inexpresiva el ninja de Iwa.  
>—Se mueven a gran velocidad con dirección al noreste. Se encuentran a 30 kilómetros de nuestra posición, pero no parece que se dirijan a alguna de las aldeas.<br>—Entonces debemos interceptarles antes de que salgan de tu radio de búsqueda, Manabu —menciona Koichi tras colocarse una máscara de gato. Hazuki hace lo mismo.

En efecto, este destacamento estaba conformado por unidades ANBU que fueron designados tras la Niidaime Gokage Kaidan (Segunda Reunión de los Cinco Kage) debido a ataques registrados en Takigakure y otras aldeas.

**\\\\\\**

Nos encontramos en otro paisaje suavemente iluminado por la luz de la Luna Llena, revelando a lo lejos campos de siembra de arroz así como manantiales casi perdiéndose en el horizonte. Estos detalles geográficos nos hacen suponer que nos encontramos en las fronteras del País del Arroz y de las Aguas Termales. La claridad de la Luna es, sin embargo, opacada por nubes que anuncian la llegada de una furiosa tormenta.

La lluvia ha comenzado a bañar los campos de arroz; aunque no monzónica, lo suficientemente molesta para caminar. Un grupo ninja deambula en la oscuridad de la noche, producto de las nubes que eclipsan el rostro de la señora de nácar. Se escucha el chapoteo del agua de forma recurrente, pues el mencionado conjunto de personas se desplaza entre los arrozales a gran velocidad. Uno de ellos tropieza y cae al agua.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! —se escucha un ahogado pero desgarrador grito.

Aún cuando el accidentado clama la ayuda de sus compañeros, éstos siguen adelante, pues no hay tiempo que perder. El ninja que cayó al fondo del cenagoso arrozal consigue ponerse en pie nuevamente tras nadar con gran dificultad, víctima del miedo que va introduciéndose hasta sus huesos y provocado por la huida de sus compañeros y un perseguidor que comienza a acercarse con anormal tranquilidad. Apenas logra ponerse en pie cuando súbitamente es atravesado por el pecho, muriendo al instante. El inerme cuerpo comienza a hundirse en el fondo del arrozal, no sin antes ser envuelto en llamas que comienzan a propagarse a gran velocidad, producto del gas metano que impera en los campos de arroz, por lo que todo comienza a incendiarse.

—¡Pero que demonios es eso! —grita otro de los integrantes de este grupo.

Ahora el miedo tiñe de azul el rostro de los camaradas de la infortunada víctima. El fuego reflejado en sus bandanas, que identifican al ahora cuarteto como ninjas de Otogakure, hace que el rostro de los perseguidos se torne de pavoroso azul a lúgubre violeta. El color negro de las flamas otorga un aire siniestro al paisaje. De entre las flamas, una silueta rodeada de un aura violácea aparece, caminando tranquilamente mientras todo es consumido por ese fuego negro. Los ninja del sonido tratan de huir ante espeluznante escena, pero el aura violácea empala a los cinco a la vez, tras lo cual los cuerpos comienzan a consumirse en ese fuego negro. Luego de ser carbonizados, los cadáveres son completamente absorbidos por esa aura violeta que por un momento se torna casi negra, dándole un aspecto más funesto de lo que estaba antes. De pronto, esta silueta es detenida por una voz entre las tinieblas.

—¿A dónde te diriges?

La sombra que sobre el agua de los arrozales transita no se inmuta ante la voz que lo detiene.

—Hmp. Sabes perfectamente a dónde —contesta el dueño del aura violeta en forma arrogante.  
>—No necesitas recordármelo a cada momento. Te he dicho que seas paciente.<p>

La voz comienza a acercarse a esa silueta al tiempo que produce pequeñas salpicaduras de agua al caminar; segundos más tarde se revela otra sombra de contornos más grandes.

—¿Planeas...detenerme, Madara?

Los contornos de Tobi quedan casi al descubierto; sólo la parte izquierda de su rostro queda en las sombras.

—Sasuke, no deberías de abusar de tu poder de esa manera. Úsalo para cuando lo creas conveniente.  
>—Conveniente, ¿para qué? —responde el Uchiha tratando de enfocar la mirada en su interlocutor.<br>—Quieres luchar contra Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cierto?

Los brillantes ojos de Sasuke se iluminan de forma macabra ante la mención de su...amigo.

—Él sólo es una piedra en mi camino. Debo deshacerme de toda Konoha si quiero vengar a mi Clan.  
>—¿Y esos despreciables tenían algo que ver?<br>—Quiero probar mi poder, el poder de aquel que sacrificó todo por su aldea y lo retribuyeron con la muerte de los que más amaba —responde Sasuke con furia, comienzando a envolverse en el aura del Susano'o— y lo haré con cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino, incluyéndote.

Tobi se limita a reir discretamente ante el surgir de la macabra figura del jutsu definitivo del Fuumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan.

—Será mejor que no des un paso en falso.  
>—No lo repetiré. ¡Quítate!<p>

La siniestra versión de la Totsuka no Tsurugi comienza a aparecer. Sin remordimiento alguno, Sasuke ensarta la espada en Tobi, quien comienza a incendiarse con flamas negras y ser absorbido por éstas hacia la ánfora que porta Susano'o en su mano derecha.

**\\\\\\**

Los integrantes del escuadrón ANBU de la Hoja y la Niebla se desplazan a una velocidad impresionante entre los bosques del País del Fuego. Un ninja con máscara de tigre ordena al grupo detenerse. El lugar es un claro en el bosque, destacando las ruinas de lo que fuera un puente. Hazuki identifica el lugar enseguida.

—Así que este es Kannabi-Kyou (Puente Kannabi).  
>—¿Conoce este lugar, Hazuki-san? —pregunta el de máscara de tigre.<br>—Es una historia conocida, Manabu. Fue aquí donde Yondaime Hokage dio prácticamente por terminada la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi —responde Koichi.  
>—Y sólo por ganar esta posición estratégica para Iwagakure —complementa el cuarto ANBU que los acompañaba.<p>

Ante el desconcierto del ninja de Iwa, los otros tres comienzan a examinar las ruinas. Manabu ordena a todo el equipo detenerse de nueva cuenta, pues se han topado con la misma perturbación antes de partir de Takigakure. El ninja de Iwa se acerca a Manabu, auxiliándole en las labores de búsqueda, pues se trataba también de un sensor.

—¿Está todo en orden, Manabu-san?  
>—Sí, aunque esto me da mala espina —responde el enmascarado felino a la vez que dirige su mirada a Hazuki, quien estaba sobre uno de los árboles más altos cerca de las ruinas del puente—, es como si nos hubieran traído hacia este lugar premeditadamente.<br>—A veces suele ser fácil engañar a los ninja sensoriales, inclusive a los más experimentados.  
>—¿Qué quieres decir, Ryoga? —frunciendo el ceño aún con la mirada puesta en Hazuki.<br>—Creo que deberías averiguarlo por ti mismo —llevando Ryoga su mano derecha por detrás de su cintura tras lo cual se escucha un chasquido metálico.  
>—Piensa bien lo que haces, Ryoga —menciona Manabu de forma autoritaria y ejecutando un sello de tigre con su mano izquierda sin que Ryoga lo note.<p>

Ryoga desenvaina la espada de su cintura. Inmediatamente después se escucha un golpe seco.

**\\\\\\**

En un sitio escarpado, apartado de todo contacto con los sucesos de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, una silueta sanguinolenta permanece meditando. Delante de esta figura se encuentra un tablero de Shogi; a su lado derecho yace una mujer de cabello violeta y exquisitos contornos. La chica respira de manera apacible, aunque por instantes muestra signos de agotamiento. El sello en el que se halla recostada se encuentra borroso, señal de que debe ser reconstruido.

—Creo que es momento de marcharnos de aquí, ¿no lo crees, Anko? —menciona el dueño de una voz sibilante mientras pasa sus manos por el vientre y el cuello de la chica.

Minutos más tarde la sombra comienza a extender un pergamino negro, el cual se abre al ejecutar el sello de carnero.

—Sólo espero que ninguno de esos dos dé con mi ubicación. Pelear contra el Mangekyo Sharingan será contraproducente para mis planes. Y peor aún cuando el Hachibi ya fue capturado.

El rollo revela un pequeño mazo de fichas de Shogi; Kabuto toma tres.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos.<p>

Bueno, como les dije, tuve que cambiar varias partes de _Obsesión _de acuerdo a los últimos sucesos del Manga. Comparando con lo que tenía planeado originalmente, he de confesarles que me gustó más este resultado. Ahora ustedes me dirán que tal estuvo. Créanme que la parte de Sasuke es la que me costó más trabajo.

**Isi-san, **¿tú qué me dices? ¿La historia está quedando bien? ¿Que le falta o sobra?


	7. Coraje

**Coraje.**

La noche joven aún es. Los diamantes brillan a lo largo y ancho del manto ultramar mientras que la doncella de nácar contempla desde el firmamento lo que en el planeta azul sucede. Con el paso de las horas, un velo de nubes comienza a cubrir a cada uno de los destellantes puntos que cuelgan de la celeste bóveda. La Luna a ser su platinado rostro eclipsado se niega, cediendo finalmente. Una hora después comienza a sentirse una tormenta helada, tanto, que hasta el más duro de los ejércitos debe cubrirse del asedio de la nieve.

Un espeso bosque se extiende ante nuestros ojos. Entre los frondosos árboles recubiertos de ese manto blanco se halla caminando tranquilamente un par de jóvenes; no llevan prisa al parecer o, tal vez, han perdido el rumbo, lo cual no es del agrado de uno de ellos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Este frío me está matando! —grita uno de los jóvenes a todo pulmón.  
>—Ya cálmate. Debemos de encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar —responde el acompañante de forma más serena.<br>—¡Lo dices tan fácil! —responde el chico entrecerrando los ojos y abrazándose a sí— Hemos caminado por una semana entre constantes ventiscas. Además, aún no sabemos que sucedió aquí.  
>—¿Te refieres a la completa falta de vigilancia?<br>—En efecto, Juugo. Armamos un gran alboroto y todo un ejército nos captura. Nos escapamos y no hay nadie quien nos persiga.  
>—¿Y qué crees que haya sido de Sasuke y Karin, Suigetsu?<br>—¡Yo que sé! Sólo puedo decirte que la ausencia de esa chica me hace la vida más aburrida. Y de Sasuke —mirando al cielo Suigetsu y llevando la yema de su dedo índice izquierdo a la sien del mismo lado— tal vez Danzou lo haya molido a golpes —suspirando con aparente resignación.

El rostro de Juugo adquiere un matiz serio ante la respuesta de Suigetsu. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio mientras seguían caminando sin rumbo aparente, y una hora más tratando de protegerse de la nieve. Concluida la tormenta, Juugo y Suigetsu consiguen divisar el Peñon de los Tres Lobos a una distancia considerable, signo de que estaban por abandonar el País del Hierro.

De pronto...

—Suigetsu —llama Juugo con una voz apenas audible.  
>—Lo sé —responde el de cabello azul pálido.<p>

Ambos ninja esquivan el embate de una espada que se disponía a rebanarlos por la retaguardia. Juugo transforma su brazo izquierdo en un brazo enorme con muchos picos; volteando hacia atrás con dirección izquierda, logra hacer frente a su atacante. Suigetsu saca de la manga de su capa una espada que tomó de la armería samurai; gira a su derecha, parando la espada de otro ninja que estaba detrás. El de cabello naranja comienza a transformar su brazo izquierdo ahora en un hacha, rozando apenas a su atacante. Suigetsu, con la Mizuteppou (Pistola de Agua) en su mano derecha, dispara múltiples proyectiles que son fácilmente bloqueados por el otro agresor. Éste contraataca.

—¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tiene que ser un Raiton? —torciendo Suigetsu su boca en expresión de hartazgo; blandiendo la espada aún.

A punto de ser atravesado el shinobi de agua, Juugo se interpone entre ése y su agresor, al tiempo de que el pelinaranja transforma su brazo en un cañón y arrojando un potente disparo de chakra a su enemigo. El otro shinobi que atacara a Juugo se lanza sobre éste, pero ahora Suigetsu repele la ofensiva con un hábil movimiento de su katana. El adversario de Suigetsu se lanza de nuevo al ataque, pero el Hohzuki rechaza los espadazos y, girando un poco la katana, rasga los brazos de aquél, obligándolo a tirar su espada. En un último movimiento, Suigetsu emplea el Gousuiwan (Gran Brazo de Agua), arrojando un potente golpe al estómago del ninja, el cual queda fuera de combate. Suigetsu comienza a transformar su brazo a su forma normal, pero es atado de las piernas por un manriki y golpeado en la cara por un kusarifundo. El dientes aserrados pudo haberse zafado fácilmente con tan solo volver su cuerpo agua; pero, el armamento venía cargado con chakra Raiton, haciendo que caiga a la nieve.

—¡Maldición, había alguien más que no habíamos visto! —Y viendo la nieve—. ¡Genial! Tanta nieve y no puedo usarla. Debí haberle hecho caso a mi hermano de entrenar con los ninjas del clan Yuuki.

Juugo se percata de ello, pero el ninja le arroja un par de kusarifundo más, golpeando su cara con uno y atando al cuello con otro. El ninja comienza a tirar del cuello de portador del Sello Maldito con gran fuerza. Esto hace que, aún atado, Juugo transforme esta vez su brazo derecho en un cañón más grande equipado con retropropulsores, arrojando al shinobi a varios metros. La mitad derecha del rostro de Juugo permanece con la transformación, pero se nota bastante cansado. Minutos después, libera a Suigetsu de las kusarifundo.

—Parece que sigues teniendo problemas con los ninja Raiton.  
>—¡Los detesto! Mira que me dejaron muy mal en la Reunión de los Kage.<br>—Pero si quieres dominar las Espadas de los Shinobi Gatana, tendrás que dominarlo —sonríe Juugo.

Juugo hacía referencia a Kiba, las espadas de Ringo Ameyuri que manejan Raiton. Suigetsu hace una mueca de disgusto, pues no tiene argumento alguno con que encarar al pelinaranja.

Terminado el altercado, los integrantes de lo que hace poco era Taka emprenden de nuevo el camino; no obstante, son sorprendidos por decenas de kunai con sellos explosivos que arroja el ninja que atacara desde el principio. Suigetsu se vale de la Mizuteppou para acabar con el shinobi, disparando a la cabeza de éste. Juugo transforma su espalda en una especie de caparazón de tortuga con espinas para contener la fuerza de la explosión. Tras esto se acercan a los tres combatientes caidos.

—¡¿Pero qué es esto? —se pregunta un sorprendido Suigetsu.  
>—Es un ninja de tu aldea, ¿cierto, Suigetsu? —observando Juugo el cuerpo del infortunado.<br>—Sí; pero, ¿qué hace en este lugar? Se supone el País del Hierro es neutral.  
>—Tal vez te seguían —responde Juugo serenamente.<br>—¿Y cómo me respondes a eso? —señalando el de cabello azul pálido a los otros shinobi que les tendieron la emboscada— ¿Qué hacían un ninja de la Roca y de Konoha con él?

Juugo no tiene respuesta alguna que satisfaga a Suigetsu. De lo que si estamos seguros es que se trataba de un pequeño destacamento designado para proteger el País del Hierro junto con los samurai.

**\\\\\\**

El sonido del hierro se hace presente en el campo de batalla. Chispeantes sonidos y fulgores ensordecentes; sangre que se derrama por proteger ideales e intereses. Ríos carmín que fluyen testigos de la ira y la agonía, navegando entre la esperanza y la melancolía. Más complicada la batalla no podía tornarse, pues en el campo de liza yacen cuerpos cortados, perforados, calcinados y desintegrados. La luz de la Luna contribuía a que todo esto hubiera sido sacado de la peor pesadilla jamás contada; pero, comparado a las anteriores conflagraciones disputadas, el término pesadilla rebasado quedaba. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja llegó a convertirse en superlativo de pesadilla, al menos para la División de Kakashi.

—¿Hace cuánto que estamos combatiendo? —pregunta Zaji.  
>—Ya son tres días, si no me equivoco —responde Ensui Nara mientras prepara su Kage Mane.<br>—¡Tenemos que continuar! ¡No nos permitiremos perder cuando hemos avanzado tanto! —resalta Maki, quien respira agitadamente.  
>—Ella tiene razón, ¡debemos dar todo de nosotros! —complementa Rock Lee animosamente al tiempo que limpia un poco de sangre de la comisura izquierda de su boca.<br>—Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, pero primero debemos elaborar un plan más convincente —asiente Santa Yamanaka.

En efecto; hace ya horas que se desarrollaba el duelo entre Hatake Kakashi y el último de los Shinobi Gatana, Hozuki Mangetsu. Ambos demostraban una gran habilidad en el arte del kenjutsu, pues sostener esas enormes armas no es una labor que cualquiera pueda ejercer. Con giros, ofensivas y contraofensivas, Kakashi realiza un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener a raya a Mangetsu, así como para proteger al resto de sus hombres. A pesar de que Kakashi y Sai lograron vencer a los Espadachines más complicados, Kuriarare Kushimaru y Ameyuri Ringo, Mangetsu era un rival muy duro de roer.

—Es bastante escurridizo. Es como si peleáramos con los cuatro a la vez —menciona Maito Gai, cuyo agotamiento comienza a manifestarse.  
>—Y no sólo eso. Nos restan los otros dos —menciona Omoi, refiriéndose a Gari y Pakura— Esto será más difícil de lo que pensamos.<br>—¿Creen que aún podamos sellarlos? —cuestiona Sai, sosteniendo aún el pergamino para sellar a Mangetsu a la mínima oportunidad.  
>—No podemos permitir que el enemigo se salga con la suya. A pesar de que eran ninjas de élite, tenemos que ser capaces de encontrar los huecos de sus habilidades —menciona Kakashi, sin apartar la vista de Mangetsu.<p>

Las extraordinarias habilidades de cada uno de estos ninja trajeron las bajas más cruentas y cuantiosas para la Alianza Shinobi. Mas, sin importar las adversidades, Kakashi y el resto de la armada harían lo posible por derrotar a este complicadísimo frente. Sin embargo, para empeorar las cosas, la armada se enfrentaba con cuatro Mangetsu, cada uno equipado con una de las cuatro espadas que tenía en su poder, mostrando una habilidad extraordinaria en su manejo. Para tratar de equilibrar la situación, este pelotón se dividió en dos: Kakashi, Sai, Maito Gai y Omoi combatían contra aquellos que usaban la Shibuki y Kiba. Los otros dos sostenían la Kabutowari y Nuibari cada uno; peleando están con Rock Lee, Ensui Nara, Santa Yamanaka, Maki y Zaji. El resto del pelotón debería de contener lo más posible a Gari y Pakura hasta que Kakashi lograra detener por lo menos a un Mangetsu.

Kubikiri y Shibuki chocan por enésima vez; Kakashi consigue apartarse de Mangetsu antes de que éste active los sellos explosivos de la Pulverizadora.

—Eres persistente, Kakashi. A pesar de las heridas, tú y tu ejército ha derrotado a cada uno de mis compañeros.  
>—¡Ya te dije que no permitiré que mueran más de mis hombres, Mangetsu! —blandiendo el Ninja Copia la Kubikiri de nueva cuenta.<br>—¡Ilusiones, Kakashi, ilusiones! Para destacar como ninja, debes de matar a cualquiera que se interponga en tu camino, incluyendo a los que se dicen tus camaradas —haciendo Mangetsu un gesto con su cabeza en referencia a los hombres que se encuentran detrás de Kakashi.  
>—Eso...lo sé —responde Kakashi secamente.<p>

Las palabras de Mangetsu hacen que Sharingan Kakashi cierre los ojos con fuerza. Los recuerdos comienzan a aflorar. Las personas apreciadas por él se dibujan en su mente. Un grito de furia emerge de lo más profundo de la garganta de Kakashi que toma entre sus manos la Decapitadora. Lanzándose al ataque, el Ninja Copia trata de estudiar cada uno de los movimientos de Mangetsu para así armar una estrategia que pueda neutralizarlo. Mientras traza su plan de ataque, el Hatake es sorprendido por un rápido movimiento de la Shibuki.

—¡No te distraigas, Kakashi! —apareciendo Mangetsu por la retaguardia del peliplata.  
>—¡No es posible! —grita el Hatake para sus adentros.<p>

La Pulverizadora hace su trabajo; reduce a Kakashi a nada. Todos los hombres de Kakashi se han percatado de la explosión, pero deben seguir conteniendo a Gari, Pakura y el resto de los Mangetsu. Las órdenes dictadas por el Hijo del Gran Colmillo Blanco han sido: _vencer a todos los resurrectos sin importar qué._

—¡Han matado al general! Espero no tener que pelear contra él —musita Omoi al tiempo que nerviosamente sostiene su espada.  
>—¡Omoi, concéntrate! No bajes la guardia si quieres proteger a los tuyos —espeta Gai al shinobi de Kumo.<br>—¡Ahora siguen ustedes! —profiere el Mangetsu portador de los Colmillos.  
>—¡No te lo permitiré! —grita Gai con todas sus fuerzas.<p>

El clon de Mangetsu portador de los Colmillos comienza a imbuir éstas con chakra Raiton. El cielo a oscurecerse más comienza, como si reaccionara ante los relámpagos emitidos por las espadas gemelas. Los truenos comienzan a caer sobre las espadas Kiba, como si de pararrayos se tratasen. Segundos después, una esfera chispeante y aterradora se forma en la punta de las espadas; Mangetsu finalmente la arroja contra Gai y Omoi.

—¡Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba!  
>—¡Yo me encargo de esto, Gai-san! —grita Omoi interponiéndose entre la esfera eléctrica y la Bestia Verde.<p>

Omoi se preparaba para realizar su Kumo Ryuu: Gengetsukiri (Estilo de la Nube: Corte de Luna Creciente) imbuyendo previamente su espada en chakra Raiton, a fin de bloquear el ataque de Mangetsu. Sin embargo:

—¡No es posible! —se sorprende Omoi al ver que la esfera eléctrica le pasa por un costado.  
>—¡Va dirigida contra Sai! —palidece Gai al ver las intenciones de Mangetsu.<br>—Si me deshago del chico, todo será más fácil —sonríe Mangetsu.

Sai ya ha visto que el ataque iba dirigido hacia él; al no contar con un amplio espacio, no fue capaz de huir. Pese a todo, saca su inseparable pergamino y comienza a realizar trazos rápidos. La bola eléctrica generada por Mangetsu está por impactar a Sai cuando un veloz movimiento de éste divide en dos el orbe centelleante, seguido de una potente voz llena de ira:

—¡Raikiri!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mangetsu es atravesado por Kakashi. La velocidad con la que ejecutó su jutsu característico y la fuerza del impacto fueron suficientes para desprender el cuerpo de Mangetsu de sus brazos, consiguiendo arrebatarle los Colmillos en el proceso. Por si fuera poco, la nube de polvo generada por la explosión de Shibuki comienza a disiparse, revelando por completo el cuerpo destrozado del General Hatake. Afortunadamente, era sólo un kawarimi de tierra. Kakashi aparece por detrás del Mangetsu que porta la Shibuki, arrojándole pocos metros con una patada al estómago. Mangetsu se sorprende por el movimiento de Kakashi, pero más aún por lo que hace a continuación.

—¡Imposible! ¡Como eres capaz de hacer eso! —grita Mangetsu a Kakashi.  
>—Creo que nos has subestimado.<p>

Lo que Kakashi estaba haciendo era imbuir la Kubikirhoucho en chakra Raiton. Una vez cubierta de rayos la Decapitadora, Kakashi se lanza sobre el Mangetsu que porta la Pulverizadora, cortándolo verticalmente. El clon se deshace en un instante, regando agua por todo el suelo y soltando la Shibuki.

—¡Qué buena suerte! —suspira aliviado Omoi.  
>—Bueno, no salió como lo esperabamos pero teníamos que aprovechar esta oportunidad —responde Kakashi al tiempo que respira agitadamente.<br>—Y bien, ¡qué esperamos! ¡Ayudemos a nuestros compañeros! —responde Gai con su alegría inconfundible.

Kakashi libera del influjo de los rayos a la Decapitadora; las gemelas Kiba son tomadas por Omoi. El Ninja Copia, Gai, Sai y Omoi se reúnen nuevamente con Ensui, Santa, Maki y Lee. Un gesto del Nara confirma que tienen preparado un plan para hacer frente a los portadores del Casco Disidente y la Aguja de Coser.

—Debemos hacernos cargo del tipo que porta el hacha y el martillo —menciona Maki.  
>—¿Y como lo haremos exactamente? —pregunta Lee.<br>—Separando su armas —interrumpe Ensui— ¿has observado que requiere de ese martillo para poder penetrar completamente las defensas con el hacha?  
>—Ahora que lo mencionas, sí —responde Lee, rascándose la mejilla izquierda como tratando de comprender la estrategia de Ensui.<br>—Bien pensado, Ensui. Pero necesitamos de alguien rápido para distraer al que trae la espada larga. ¡Lee, prepárate! —ordena Kakashi.  
>—¡Hai, Kakashi-sensei! —responde Lee sonriente y con un saludo militar que lo hace ver gracioso...pero seguro de sí mismo.<p>

Por su parte, Mangetsu observa a todos los integrantes de este pequeño batallón. Escudriñando los alrededores, observa a los shinobi que combaten con Gari y Pakura. Devuelve la mirada a donde la dirigió al principio, enfocándose en el Sharingan de Kakashi y dedicándole una sonrisa a éste.

—Ya veo. Te has valido del Sharingan para copiar mi Ikazuchi no Kiba —declara Mangetsu— compruebo entonces que tu fama ha traspasado fronteras.  
>—Gracias por el cumplido; pero, ¿qué pretendes, Mangetsu?<br>—¿Acaso no es obvio, Kakashi? Zabuza me enseñó cómo mantenerte a raya —señala el Mangetsu que blandía la Nuibari.  
>—¿Zabuza? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?<p>

Mangetsu sólo se limita a reír un poco. Kakashi observa los cuerpos de Zabuza y Haku sellados. Pero algo se agita en su mente; piensa en Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

—Quiero que me respondas algo, Mangetsu, viendo tus extraordinarias habilidades, ¿cómo es que el Shinobi Gatana más poderoso haya sido derrotado?  
>—Eso fue...hace tres años, Kakashi. En las postrimerías de la Niebla Sangrienta.<p>

* * *

><p>Bien...tenía que poner ya la pelea de Kakashi. Como les mencioné anteriormente, la pelea con el Ninja Copia la tenía planeada para el capítulo de <em>Incertidumbre; <em>sin embargo, ninguna de las ideas que me venían a la mente me dejaban satisfecho. Fue gracias a un fanart que me vino la inspiración.

A los fans de Kakashi que lean este capítulo, les ofrezco una disculpa si no maneje a hijo del Colmillo Blanco correctamente (**Isi-san**, no me mates :( ). Siendo sincero, tuve que jugar una partida de _Soul Calibur _para darme una idea de cómo pelearía Kakashi con la Kubikirihoucho contra alguno de los Espadachines de la Niebla que manejan espadotas (Shibuki y Kabutowari). Espero que el resultado sea el esperado; la última palabra la tienen Ustedes, mis queridos lectores :) .

Otra vez Kishimoto me va a hacer la mala obra :C . No es cierto, pero voy a redirigir ciertos acontecimientos en esta historia con respecto a lo que acontece actualmente en la obra de Kishimoto.


	8. Heridas

**Heridas.**

Tobi es atravesado por la Totsuka no Tsurugi. Poco a poco, cada partícula del enmascarado se integra e incendia en la espada inmaterial del mítico dios de las tormentas. Y cada vez que Susano'o cobra una víctima, su aura se pigmenta en oscuridad siniestra, como los ojos que le dan origen.

—Te lo advertí —mostrando Sasuke una desagradable mueca de satisfacción.  
>—No seas imprudente —se escucha una voz tras el pelinegro.<br>—¡No es posible!

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Hace unos segundos sus ojos eran testigos del como Tobi estaba desintegrándose. Se supone que Tobi no debería de existir más en este mundo. Y sin embargo, estaba hablando con él. Se supone que los ojos de Itachi le permitirían ver en la oscuridad. Nadie podía engañar a esos ojos, orbes que estaban acostumbrados a presenciar el dolor y la culpa. Pupilas que se dilataban ante el derramamiento de sangre. Cristalinos que se adaptaban a los paisajes funestos.

—Lo ves, aún no estás listo. Te sugiero cuidar mejor esos ojos.  
>—¿Qué demonios dices? —reponde un sorprendido Sasuke.<br>—Qué esos ojos no están lo suficientemente preparados para pelear.  
>—¡Y tú que sabes! —grita Sasuke enardecido—. ¡Itachi vio una guerra tras otra! ¡Itachi vio morir a sus seres más queridos! ¡Todo por el deseo de sangre de esos ancianos malnacidos! ¡Todo por la paz de esa pútrida aldea! ¿Y dices que estos ojos no están preparados para la batalla? ¡Me das risa!<p>

El menor y único de los Uchiha comienza a generar una corriente de rayos en su brazo izquierdo, cuyo sonido es el símil de una parvada de aves. Los tenebrosos ojos de su interlocutor se iluminan de satisfacción al vislumbrar la danza de los hilos eléctricos que Sasuke emite. El pelinegro está por dar en el blanco, pero únicamente consigue traspasar el cuerpo de Tobi, como ya antes ocurriera. Reponiéndose, Sasuke enfoca sus ojos hacia los de su _adversario; _una pequeña esfera de fuego aparece a la altura de los ojos de Sasuke. El abrasante orbe crece y se oscurece cada vez más, siendo lanzado hacia Tobi segundos más tarde:

—¡Enton: Goukakyou no Jutsu! (Liberación del Infierno: Jutsu de la Gran Bola de Fuego).

La siniestra esfera se dirige hacia Tobi a una velocidad enorme. A milímetros de tocar el cuerpo del enmascarado, un remolino comienza a aparecer a la altura de su ojo derecho. La esfera de fuego negro comienza a ceder ante el arrastre del torbellino generado por el poseedor del Sharingan y el Rinnegan. En un instante, la Gran Bola de Fuego se desvanece.

—¡Basta, Sasuke! —profiere Tobi con una voz casi inaudible.  
>—No volveré a repetirtelo, Madara. ¡Quítate de mi camino! —Sasuke blande su Chokuto emulando clavarla en el suelo; cabe recordar que en el agua nos encontramos— ¡Chidori Kouken!<p>

El poderoso vendaval de rayos rodea el cuerpo de Tobi; lejos de dañarlo, los rayos se sincronizan con él, decorando su cuerpo de una forma escalofriante. Sasuke se sorprende por esta acción, pero lejos de tener miedo, desea enfrentar a Tobi con mayor ahínco.

—¡Terminemos con esto, Madara! ¡Chidori Senbon!  
>—¡Hmp! —es lo que Tobi se limita decir.<p>

Las agujas son dirigidas al rostro de Tobi que, por cierto, aún continua con la mitad izquierda en las sombras. Absorbe las luminosas ráfagas, pero no como antes. Esta vez, la corriente eléctrica rodea el cuerpo de Tobi, integrándose a su cuerpo en instantes. A pesar del constante asedio de Sasuke, Tobi levanta el brazo izquierdo con suavidad. Ante dicha acción, Sasuke vuelve a envolverse en el aura de Susano'o, preparando la Totsuka no Tsurugi de nueva cuenta.

—¡Esta vez, irás al otro mundo!  
>—¡Se acabó, Sasuke!<p>

El ojo izquierdo de Tobi refulge en la oscuridad.

—¡Tendo: Shinra Tensei!

Susano'o es arrasado por el Juicio Divino como las semillas de un diente de león son esparcidas por la suave brisa. Sasuke no puede creer lo que ve. El jutsu definitivo del Fuumetsu Mangekyo Sharingan es fácilmente devastado. La rabia de Sasuke va en aumento, pero Tobi se adelanta.

—¡Tendo: Bansho Ten'in!

Sasuke es atraído hacia Tobi con gran fuerza y, en un parpadeo, tomado del cuello por Tobi.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —rebate el Uchiha con un tono gutural, provocado por la asfixia.  
>—Pon atención, Sasuke. No estás preparado para combatir en este estado.<br>—¿Qué demonios tratas de decirme?  
>—El Kyuubi es bastante poderoso. Necesitas la fuerza suficiente para capturarlo.<br>—¡Eso no me importa! ¡Si quieres capturar al Kyuubi, hazlo tú mismo!

Tobi queda silente por un instante. Acto seguido, lanza al Uchiha al agua, quedando éste último lleno de lodo.

—Me marcho, Sasuke. Tengo asuntos importantes que atender. Adiós.

Tobi se desvanece entre el tornado que forma con su ojo derecho. Su voz aún puede ser escuchada por Sasuke, como si del murmullo del viento se tratara.

—Te recuerdo, que debes ser cuidadoso con esos ojos, puedes hundirte en la oscuridad perpetua.

**\\\\\\**

Las aves abandonan las copas de los árboles en aleteos violentos y caóticos, pues su sueño o su acecho ha sido interrumpido. La causa de todo esto ha sido una espada que materia viva ha atravesado. El responsable, un ninja de Iwagakure, sostiene la hoja asesina; una mirada de furia y satisfacción se refleja en su rostro. La mirada es intercambiada con una de terror que dirige un shinobi de Kirigakure a su ejecutor.

—Ryoga, ¿te has vuelto loco, acaso?  
>—Te dije que hasta los sensores más experimentados pueden fallar, Manabu.<br>—¡Podrías haberme dado alguna señal, idiota!  
>—¿Y permitir que este tipo huyera? —señalando la sombra que estaba metros adelante.<p>

El motivo de la discusión era un Zetsu blanco que acechaba desde el suelo a Manabu. Ryoga lo había visto desde que partieron de Takigakure, pero decidió no comunicar a sus compañeros ANBU a fin de evitar que el Zetsu sospechara de que ya había sido hallado. Hazuki y Koichi habían terminado ya con la inspección del lugar, reuniéndose de nueva cuenta con Manabu y Ryoga; quedan mudos de la impresión cuando ven al Zetsu blanco. Pero Manabu no está tranquilo todavía.

—¿Sucede algo, Manabu-taichou? —Pregunta Hazuki.  
>—Creo, que debemos regresar. Caímos en una trampa.<br>—¿Explíquese por favor, taichou? —replica Koichi.  
>—Por lo que nos han informado, estas cosas —señalando al Zetsu blanco— se desplazan bajo tierra. Y no sólo eso, son capaces de comunicarse entre ellos a gran distancia.<p>

Manabu comienza a moverse en la dirección desde donde arribaran al Puente Kannabi. El resto del escuadrón ANBU lo sigue. Conforme saltan de árbol en árbol, a gran velocidad, el capitán ANBU explica los motivos.

—El objetivo de este tipo era tendernos una emboscada, pero no a nosotros, sino a nuestros compañeros de Suna y los Samurai; romper nuestra comunicación con el frente de Godaime Kazekage y el General Hatake Kakashi en caso de que este último restableciera contacto. Esa cosa simplemente envió una señal al resto, confirmando que no lo detectaríamos.  
>—Entonces, el resto está... —menciona Ryoga con palidez expresa.<br>—Apresurémonos para que no sea así.

**\\\\\\**

—¿Zabuza? ¿A qué te refieres, Mangetsu?  
>—Así es, Kakashi. Fue hace tres años, en el ocaso de la Niebla Sangrienta.<br>—¡Explícate! —resopla Gai cerrando con fuerza su puño derecho.  
>—Fue...mientras huíamos de los ANBU de Kirigakure. Habíamos recibido informes de que el Daimyo del Agua deseaba desatar una guerra entre las cinco grandes naciones, así como entre aquellos países que no estuvieran regidos por el sistema feudal. Los feudales del Fuego y del Viento se opusieron rotundamente a ello, mientras que el señor de la Tierra no quiso opinar al respecto, pero nuestras fuentes nos confirmaban que estaban muy interesados en <em>participar<em>. Sólo el Daimyo del Rayo manifestó abiertamente su acuerdo en la propuesta del Agua. Para ello, se valdrían de contratar a shinobi de poderosos clanes como los Yuuki, Fuuma, Kaguya y, por supuesto, el clan Uchiha. Estábamos al tanto de este macabro juego de Shogi desde que al Daimyo del Agua se le ocurrió y notificara a Yondaime Mizukage-sama de su ejecución. Y para ello, había que preparar a los ninja de la mejor forma posible, privarlos de toda emoción. Ese fue el inicio de la Niebla Sangrienta.

Mangetsu continuaba su relato, ante la mirada interrogante de Kakashi y Gai.

—No obstante, nuestras investigaciones llegaron a la conclusión de que había algo extraño en dichos procedimientos. Aun cuando Kirigakure tenía una serie de escaramuzas con Iwagakure, mi aldea se había caracterizado por su abstinencia a participar de los conflictos armados en que el resto de las aldeas shinobi estuvieran inmiscuidas. Sin embargo, los planes eran otros. Ao-sama y Mei-sama junto con algunos shinobi del clan Hyuuga se encargaron de averiguarlo. Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros. Desafortunadamente, el asesinato de nuestro compañero Fuguki a manos de Hoshigaki Kisame estropeó todo lo que habíamos trazado hasta entonces. Fuguki era quien se encargaba de mantener comunicación con Suna y Konoha, detallando cada uno de los movimientos que Mizu no Kuni y Kaminari no Kuni trazaban.

Gai se estremece un poco cuando es nombrado el hombre tiburón. Kakashi por su parte reconstruye los hechos palabra por palabra.

—Tras esto, Zabuza adelantó sus planes para ejecutar el golpe de estado en contra de Yondaime Mizukage y el Daimyo del Agua, pero falló en ambos. Yondaime-sama ordenó la persecución de todos nosotros, enviando informes a Hi no Kuni de que se nos entregara vivos o muertos. Al estar marcados en el Libro Bingo, no nos quedó otro remedio más que separarnos, ya que cada uno de nosotros representaba un riesgo para los demás. Sin embargo, el primero en ser cazado fue Ringo, interceptado por un cazador de nombre Kurosuki Raiga. Luego les siguieron Jinin, Kushimaru y Jinpachi. Zabuza se hizo de seguidores que desertaron y lograron huir de Kirigakure, así como de un chico de Yukigakure; se emplearon como asesinos a sueldo para un hombre llamado Gatou.

—¡Gatou! ¡No puede ser posible! —exclama Kakashi sorprendido a la vez que observa los cuerpos sellados de Zabuza y Haku de nueva cuenta.  
>—En efecto. Ese hombre se dedicaba al contrabando y, para defenderse, contrataba los servicios de ninja renegados, pues un ninja con estatus legal le saldría más caro. Zabuza reunía dinero para llevar a cabo un segundo golpe; pero, cometió un error.<p>

Kakashi estaba mudo de la impresión, aún cuando conocía la historia con lujo de detalles; vivió parte de ella.

—Veo que lo recuerdas, Kakashi. Gatou comenzó a cobrar precios muy altos a aquellos que ejercían el comercio con el País de la Ola, a tal punto que los mercaderes vivían para _sostener_ económicamente a Gatou. Harto de los acosos de estos rufianes y con el objetivo de resarcir su ya muy golpeada economía, Nami no Kuni estableció una alianza con Hi no Kuni. El pacto, construir un puente que uniera ambas naciones, contratando a un constructor de nombre Tazuna para tal fin. Éste contrataría a cuatro shinobi de Konoha para su protección, pues sabía que Gatou lo perseguía. La Ola anhelaba la terminación del puente; de hacerlo, el poder de Gatou se vería drásticamente disminuido.

El Ninja Copia trataba de guardar la calma ante el relato de Mangetsu. Pero lo recordaba perfectamente, pues esa fue, la primera misión de rango A del Equipo 7.

—¿Cómo sabes de todo esto, Mangetsu? —pregunta Kakashi.  
>—Visité a Zabuza en esa ocasión.<p>

**###**

Nos trasladamos a un momento en el tiempo, en un lugar donde las olas se agitan furiosas, pero en el aire se respira tristeza. El rocío del aire envuelve a los centenarios habitantes del bosque. De pronto, tres hombres aparecen, uno de baja estatura y dos armados con una katana que escoltan al primero. Cuando se retiran, una figura borrosa comienza a aparecer, distinguiéndose únicamente por la refracción luminosa que el agua provoca. Este fantasma llega a la base de unos árboles y asciende por un camino en espiral que conduce a una construcción de forma aproximadamente cónica, que cuelga de los mismos árboles. La figura de agua ingresa a este lugar, observando a dos personas durmiendo. Sentado en una silla, pero con la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre una cama, un chico de 15 años de largo cabello negro y un kimono azul verdusco. Recostado en esa misma cama, un hombre de aproximadamente 26 años; sólo se observa de él su cabeza vendada.

—Debo reconocer que has progresado, pero no lo suficiente. Puedes pasar.  
>—Podría engañar a cualquiera, menos a usted, Zabuza-san —sonríe Mangetsu discretamente.<br>—¿Por qué estás aquí?  
>—He venido a traerle información valiosa, Zabuza-san.<br>—¿Te refieres al extraño comportamiento de Yondaime-sama?  
>—En efecto. Además, Hoshigaki Kisame trabaja para él.<br>—El que mató a Fuguki —Zabuza aprieta con fuerza el kunai con que se disponía a atacar a los guardias samurai de Gatou que lo visitaron minutos antes.  
>—Exacto.<br>—¿Y los demás?  
>—Están muertos.<br>—¡Maldición! ¡Esto será cada vez más difícil! Peor aún ahora que Konoha está tras mi cabeza.  
>—¿Konoha, Sensei?<br>—Es por culpa de Gatou. El País de las Olas se hizo de los servicios de ninja de Konoha, tres Gennin y Hatake Kakashi.  
>—¡Kakashi del Sharingan! Ya me explico el por qué te encuentras en estas condiciones —replica Mangetsu burlonamente.<br>—Esto lo hizo Haku —señalando a su cuello primero y al chico después—. De no ser por él, estaría con los interrogadores ANBU ahora mismo.  
>—Hablando del Sharingan, debo decirte algo. Ao-sama y Mei-sama han descubierto los motivos del comportamiento extraño de Yondaime-sama. Al parecer, es algo relacionado con ese maldito Doujutsu.<p>

Un ruido de hojas de árbol interrumpe la conversación. Mangetsu dirige su mano derecha a su espalda, empuñando la Hiramekarei.

—¡No, Mangetsu! ¡Aún no es momento! Además, Gatou te cree muerto.  
>—¿Y dejar esto ahora que lo tenemos en nuestras manos?<br>—Es necesario. Volveré a Kiri tan pronto acabe con Kakashi.  
>—Lo dejo en sus manos entonces, Zabuza-san.<p>

Mangetsu se marcha entre el murmullo de la neblina. Haku despierta para atender el estado de Zabuza, aún resentido de su estado de muerte momentánea.

**###**

—Regresé a Kiri después de eso. Cuando lo hice, se estaba preparando nuevamente un atentado contra Yondaime-sama. Pero todo era caos. Me confirmarón la noticia de que Yondaime-sama había sido asesinado. Quería comprobarlo. Pero lo único que puedo recordar es algo llamado Tsuki no Me y ese rostro que no olvidaré jamás —enfatizando Mangetsu la última palabra—. Ese rostro. Esos rasgos...

**\\\\\\**

En otro lugar, Kabuto se encuentra examinando el tablero de Shogi; medita su próximo movimiento. De vez en vez, dirige su mirada hacia Anko, verificando que su estado de salud sea óptimo, requisito indispensable para seguir con el Edo Tensei en pie. Del pergamino que horas antes extendiera, toma un par de fichas más; decide, sin embargo, sacar sólo una de ellas. Inmediatamente dirige su vista hacia el tablero, concretamente a una ficha de madera ubicada junto a otras seis de color blanco.

—Creo que has hablado demasiado, Mangetsu —trazando un inscripción en la ficha; sonríe ampliamente.

Mediante la ejecución de un sello, Kabuto hace que la ficha cambie de color madera a un negro intenso.

**\\\\\\**

Las palabras ahogadas en los labios quedan. Los ojos morados de Mangetsu cambian violentamente su coloración a un profundo negro. El Shinobi Gatana comienza a tener un dolor de cabeza de gran magnitud, pues se resiste a ser controlado; la tortura a su cuerpo y mente es insoportable, lo que hace que el Hozuki finalmente se entregue al control del marionetista de ninjas resurrectos. Los clones que sostenían el Casco Disidente y la Aguja de Coser desaparecen, dejando las espadas libres. Toma el pergamino en donde guarda a las Espadas, extendiéndolo.

—Creo que quien lo controla se ha dado cuenta de nuestro plan. ¡Estén atentos! —menciona Kakashi.  
>—¡Hai! —responden todos los acompañantes del Ninja Copia.<br>—¿Estás listo, Sai? —dirigiendose Kakashi al artista.  
>—Todo preparado —responde el referido.<p>

Kakashi se dispone a imbuir la Kubikiri en chakra Raiton de nueva cuenta, mientras que Sai y Maki extienden sus respectivos pergaminos; Maito Gai protege a estos dos últimos. A punto de hacer contacto con su adversario, Kubikirihoucho es súbitamente detenida por una enorme maza en el último segundo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —gritan Sai y Maki.  
>—Parece que Mangetsu ha logrado detener a...¡No es posible! —grita Gai con el rostro perlado en sudor.<br>—¿Qué sucede, Gai-sensei? —pregunta Lee sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede.  
>—¡Esa, esa...esa es! —señalando Gai tembloroso hacia Mangetsu.<p>

**\\\\\\**

Dos sombras están por arribar a un sitio escarpado, en donde puede verse una cueva en la base de las montañas. Una vez en tierra, las sombras se introducen en la caverna, disolviéndose en la oscuridad. Una de ellas ejecuta un extraño jutsu, como si tratase de comprimir el tiempo y el espacio en un solo punto, generando un remolino con tal acción. Minutos más tarde, un cuerpo es arrojado al suelo de forma brusca y comienza a ser rodeado por otras cuatro sombras impasibles, siniestras y frías. Uno de estos oscuros fantasmas observa el cuerpo con cierto aire de nostalgia, comenzando repentinamente a llorar. Una sombra de grandes contornos y ojos brillantes que se hallaba a unos metros fuera del círculo de seis personas, nota la acción con una fría mirada. La sombra de brillantes ojos comienza a padecer una cefalea de proporciones descomunales, pues su cabeza comienza a resquebrajarse, desprendiendo unos cuantos trozos de la ceniza con la que estos cuerpos se sostenían. El dolor padecido por la silueta, femenina al parecer, hace que su céreo rostro se endurezca más. Sin embargo, una lágrima traicionera consigue salir de esos ojos siniestros, cayendo en las mejillas marcadas con cuernos de toro de un hombre moreno de lentes oscuros. Yuugito debe contener el dolor intenso de ver a su camarada caído ante los enemigos de la Nube, so pena de ser torturada con el Sharingan y el Rinnegan de la persona que permanece a la distancia.

—Es momento. Sólo tomará cuatro horas —mencionaba una voz.  
>—¿Crees que funcione con ellos? —pregunta una voz que parece fastidiada<br>—Fueron los shinobi de mayor poder. No debería ser problema —responde una voz gutural y siniestra.  
>—Zetsu. Infórmame de la actual localización de Kabuto. Debo hablar con él.<br>—Como ordenes, Tobi.

Zetsu se introduce en las entrañas de la roca que conforma el áspero paisaje montañoso donde se encuentran. Cuando Zetsu desaparece, Tobi ordena a los Jinchuuriki profanados reunirse en cada uno de los dedos del Gedo Mazo para así comenzar la extracción del Hachibi. Así mismo, el enmascarado coloca sus manos en la tapa de la Benishisago.

—Usaré el chakra residual del Kyuubi que permanece sellado en Kinkaku y Ginkaku mientras logro hallar al... —y dirigiendo su mirada hacia los Jinchuuriki—. No, usaré Ningedo en el Hachibi para saber dónde se encuentra...Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Lo sé, dije que los capítulos de _Pain and Love_ serían cortos. Y este es más largo de lo normal; pero, consideré que las ideas aquí vertidas no podía ponerlas por separado.


	9. Esperanza

****Esperanza.****

Dos oscuras siluetas se hallan estáticas sobre el filo de las montañas. La dama del rostro nacarado las ilumina de forma lánguida, mientras que las estrellas van desapareciendo a medida que el cielo comienza a teñirse de rojo y amarillo. Una de las sombras, la cual porta un enorme abanico de batalla, abre sus atemorizantes ojos. La otra sombra se mantiene inmóvil, con la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado en la roca, esperando quizá alguna palabra del portador del abanico.

—¿Qué ha sido de los Jinchuuriki? —cuestiona el cuerpo negro.  
>—Debemos esperar a que terminen su labor. Extraer al Hachibi no será nada fácil —responde el portador del abanico.<br>—¿Quieres decir que estos dos no sirven de nada? —responde el sujeto negro con una voz gutural.  
>—Todo lo contrario. Son bastante útiles...sólo se paciente, Zetsu.<br>—¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado, Tobi?  
>—Lo suficiente. Por ahora, debo deshacerme de ciertos obstáculos. Tú mitad blanca ya hizo su parte, al igual que Kabuto.<br>—¿Aún cuentas con Kabuto?  
>—Nunca he contado con él.<p>

Estas son las últimas palabras de Tobi antes de que cierre sus ojos de nueva cuenta. Acto seguido, de forma lenta, alza su brazo izquierdo para ejecutar un sello que mantendrá por tiempo indefinido.

****\\\\\\****

Las cosas se han complicado en el frente de Hatake Kakashi. El marionetista macabro ha retirado la voluntad al último de los Shinobi Gatana de la generación anterior, volviéndolo una maquina de asesinato. No obstante, Mangetsu trata de resistirse a este control, provocando que desaparecieran los clones que sostenían el Casco Disidente y la Aguja de Coser. Ante dicho suceso, Mangetsu toma el pergamino en donde transporta a las espadas.

—Creo que quien lo controla se ha dado cuenta de nuestro plan. ¡Estén atentos! —menciona Kakashi.  
>—¡Hai! —responden todos los acompañantes del Ninja Copia.<br>—¿Estás listo, Sai? —dirigiendose Kakashi al artista.  
>—Todo preparado —responde el referido.<p>

Mangetsu ejecuta una serie de sellos. Esto pone en alerta a Kakashi y los demás.

—¡Tengan cuidado! No sabemos de lo que sea capaz en ese estado —arenga el General Hatake.  
>—Descuide. Me encargaré de detener lo que sea que trame —responde Omoi.<br>—¡Espera un momento! —trata de advertir Maito Gai al moreno de la Nube.

Omoi se dispone a atacar a Mangetsu con el botín que obtuvo, las espadas Kiba. En un movimiento rápido, el moreno traza líneas que cortan el aire, generando una potente descarga a la que Mangetsu es incapaz de hacer frente. Las ráfagas luminosas hacen contacto con Mangetsu, desprendiendo trozos de _su _cuerpo para beneplácito de Omoi.

Con un Mangetsu debilitado, Omoi intenta realizar el Kumo Ryuu Gengetsukiri para intentar cortar a Mangetsu antes de que se levante. Sin embargo, el peliazul pálido traza una serie de sellos más, colocando sus manos en el pergamino que había colocado en el suelo. Antes de que Omoi acertara en su ataque, las espadas Kiba desaparecen de sus manos; esto hace que el ninja de Kumo pierda concentración y equilibrio, siendo golpeado y derribado por Mangetsu.

—¡Qué fue lo que pasó! —se pregunta un incrédulo Omoi, limpiándose la sangre de los labios.  
>—¡Idiota! —ríe Mangetsu—. Las espadas aún tienen dueño, y a menos que logres <em>matarme, <em>puedo invocarlas y despedirlas cuando me venga en gana —y viendo a inmediatamente después a Kakashi—. Y por la misma razón, no pude traer a la Decapitadora de vuelta; Kakashi debió levantarla antes de que yo lo hiciera —se dice Mangetsu mentalmente.

Kakashi pide a sus hombres estén atentos. Gai se acerca un poco al Ninja Copia.

—¿Qué haremos, Kakashi?  
>—Esperemos ver cuál de todas las espadas saca primero. Dependiendo de eso, atacaremos de acuerdo al plan.<p>

Mangetsu observa atentamente a sus oponentes, en especial a Sai y a Maki. De acuerdo con el otrora shinobi de la Niebla, exterminar a ambos será un avance importante, pues ya no habrá quien lo selle a él y a los peligrosísimos shinobi que aún le acompañan, Gari y Pakura.

****\\\\\\****

En el puesto de vigilancia localizado entre los batallones de Darui y Mifune, los ninja sensoriales están siendo relevados. Mas el movimiento no es poco, pues se ha recibido la noticia de partir lo más pronto posible al Cuartel General y recibir al Escuadrón de Resguardo en cuanto lo intercepten. Karui y Kurotsuchi conversan animadamente acerca de las actuales circunstancias.

—Así que sólo nos han dicho que nos movilicemos —resopla Kurotsuchi fastidiada.  
>—¡Sip! —responde una sonriente Karui—. Y al parecer no somos los únicos. De acuerdo con la fracción de Inteligencia que tenemos asignada, también nos encontraremos con la General Kouta Shizune, de los escuadrones médicos.<br>—Me pregunto si el necio de mi abuelo estará entre los heridos —sonríe macabramente Kurotsuchi.  
>—No lo creo. Si logró hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Uchiha Sasuke, un montón de estas cosas blancas no le serán molestia —responde Karui mientras lanza un poco de su cabellera de fuego hacia atrás.<br>—Por cierto, ¿qué estará haciendo ese chico? —cuestiona Kurotsuchi mientras Karui dirige la mirada hacia donde señala la kunoichi del traje rojo.

Kurotsuchi hablaba de Shino. Éste se ha mantenido quieto por espacio de tres horas; junto a él yacía una menuda figura. Se trataba de Hinata, quien finalmente cayó presa del agotamiento. Había permanecido casi dos semanas despierta y, tras lidiar con un numeroso grupo de Zetsu blanco, su físico no resistió más. Antes de caer exhausta, una palabra salió de sus tersos labios.

__Naruto-kun.__

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Voz que luego fue acompañada de un sueño extraño. Naruto se hallaba en una especie de círculo ritual, con él al centro y nueve figuras rodeándole en una determinada posición. Repentinamente, el suelo se arremolinaba, succionando al rubio y a esas nueve sombras. Hinata se encontraba junto a Sakura, Ino y otra rubia que no logró idetificar; junto a ellas, una chiquilla pelirroja que recuerda vagamente. Lo más extraño de todo es que Naruto vestía un peculiar atuendo...

—¡Vuelve, Naruto-kun! —susurraba Hinata a la vez que estiraba su mano izquierda un poco.

Shino era testigo de esto desde hace tres horas. No le extrañaba que Hinata rememorara al rubio; pero, el hecho de notarla muy inquieta por algunos minutos, le preocupaba. Era un sueño, pero por algún momento deseo ser un Yamanaka para saber que estaba pasando en la mente de su __nee-chan.__

Luego de que Kurotsuchi y Karui miraran al Aburame de forma curiosa, un insecto pasó por detrás de las kunoichis sin que ellas lo notaran. El animalillo se reunió con el shinobi de la eterna capucha, comenzando un intercambio de información a base de sonidos y fragancias. Shino tradujo la información, proporcionándola a sus compañeras kunoichis que aún seguían absortas en él.

—Será mejor...que estemos preparados. ¿Por qué?...El grupo del General Darui...se acerca; traen...heridos de gravedad.

****\\\\\\****

Unos kilómetros más al norte, las tropas se movilizaban álgidamente, pues debían cumplirse las órdenes dictadas por el Cuartel General que eran regresar lo antes posible. El General Kitsuchi registraba cada uno de los movimientos en diversos sectores de este batallón, mientras que Darui y Hiashi Hyuuga habían partido hacia el escuadrón donde Hinata, Shino, Karui y Kurotsuchi esperaban.

Chouza, Chouji y un grupo pequeño de shinobi de Suna revisaban cada cinco minutos la escritura de unos sellos especiales que se activaban en caso de que algún integrante del equipo tardara en responder ciertas preguntas. Dicha estrategia fue planeada de último minuto para poner fin a toda la horda de Zetsu blanco que estuvo por superarlos.

Shikamaru, por otro lado, terminaba de estudiar un Libro Bingo proporcionado por sus compañeros de Iwa. De todos los shinobi y kunoichi en él registrados, Shikamaru estaba impresionado por la presencia de una Hyuuga en ese libro...y también esa chica de blanco que hace unas horas huyera. Al estar absorto en su lectura, el cabeza de piña choca con una tienda; su típica distracción al caminar estuvo a punto de traer graves consecuencias, pues casi tira la casa de campaña. Pasado el contratiempo y unos cuantos golpes, Shikamaru entra a la misma.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Ino? —pregunta Shikamaru a la vez que levanta un poco el velo que permite la entrada al campamento.  
>—Mejor, gracias —sonríe la rubia al Nara—. ¡Pero TenTen tiene que ser llevada al campamento de Sakura para recibir atención! ¡En caso contrario...! —suplica la ojos acuamarina sollozante<br>—Lo sé, Ino. El general Darui ya me explicó; en base a ello, se decidió que será llevada con Hokage-sama.  
>—¡Arigato, Shikamaru! —se abalanza Ino hacia los brazos de Shikamaru, sollozando de alegría.<br>—¡Vamos! No es para tanto —bufa Shikamaru con un gesto de fastidio característico de él.

El abrazo fue interrumpido por una ola de crecientes gritos alrededor de la ubicación de los jóvenes ninja. Shikamaru sale a verificar el por qué tanto desorden; Chouji y Chouza están cerca de ahí.

—¿Qué sucede, Chouji? —clama el Nara en el umbral de la tienda de campaña.  
>—¡Muchos de nuestros compañeros han muerto! —grita Chouji desesperadamente.<br>—¡Y morirán más si no hacemos algo, hijo! —interrumpe Chouza con expresión férrea, sin descuidar a los retenidos Hizashi y Dan.  
>—¡Debemos darnos prisa antes de que nos maten a todos! —grita a lo lejos Kotetsu, quien junto con Izumo se encargaban de vigilar a los sellados Asuma y Kakuzu.<p>

Ino y Shikamaru están por integrarse con ambos Akimichi cuando una explosión los arroja varios metros. La hermosa Yamanaka está a punto de estrellarse contra las rocas del acantilado, pero es atrapada oportunamente por Chouji, que hizo crecer su mano derecha para ello.

—¡Te lo agradezco! —resopla Ino tras estar en terreno seguro.  
>—¡No es nada! —devuelve sonriente el menor de los Akimichi.<p>

Kitsuchi aparece ante Nara, Yamanaka y los Akimichi.

—Tenemos que huir de aquí, esta chiquilla es extremadamente peligrosa —conmina el ninja narigón.  
>—¡De qué chiqu...!<p>

La pregunta del estratega queda ahogada al atestiguar la causa de ese desorden. Se trataba de la kunoichi de la Aldea de la Cascada, y que Shikamaru identificara en el Libro Bingo como Fuu. Pero algo hizo que Shikamaru quedara mudo de la impresión: la chica de blanco estaba envuelta en un manto de chakra rojizo y burbujeante, que además le confería la habilidad de volar.

Sin mediar palabra, Fuu lanza de su boca una esfera de energía que arrasa con todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Los shinobi de Konoha son protegidos de inmediato por un enorme domo de roca creado por Kitsuchi.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —pregunta el ninja de Roca.  
>—Creo tener todas mis piezas en su lugar —responde Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.<br>—Shikamaru —bufa Ino mentalmente por la respuesta de su compañero.  
>—Bien, tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas entonces —menciona Kitsuchi chocando el puño derecho en su palma izquierda.<p>

****\\\\\\****

Un pergamino cae, emitiendo previamente el sonido de una pequeña explosión. Una vez en el suelo, el objeto es tomado por una kunoichi de cabello negro, acompañada por otra más de cabello rosa y dos shinobi de cabello castaño oscuro. El paisaje a su alrededor luce vacío y en silencio, contrario al aspecto que mostraba hace algunas horas.

—¡Atención, tropa! ¡Las órdenes dictadas por Tsunade-sama han sido: regresar al Cuartel General!  
>—¿Pero qué pasará con los heridos que siguen llegando, Shizune-senpai? —pregunta a lo lejos una kunoichi de Kiri.<br>—Ellos ya están siendo atendidos por pelotones colocados en sitios estratégicos —contesta la pelinegra.  
>—¿Y en dónde se encuentran? —cuestiona otra kunoichi, esta vez de Iwa.<br>—Sólo nosotros conocemos la ubicación de las unidades —responde Shizune, refiriéndose a Sakura, Neji y Kiba—. Es por seguridad

Los murmullos de protesta no se hacen esperar, pues consideran injusto que sólo integrantes de Konoha sean los únicos en conocer dichos puntos. Pero como dijo Shizune, es por seguridad; y por la misma razón también mentía, puesto que Daiki Yamanaka, Kou Hyuuga, Chuuai Akimichi; el shinobi de la Niebla, Kenichi Sato; y el oriundo de Iwa, Yoji Hori (quien le impidiera el paso a Kiba, Akamaru y Neji hace unas horas), conocían también las ubicación de dichos escuadrones.

—¿Está bien que no les digamos nada, Shizune-san? —pregunta Neji, ya repuesto de sus heridas.  
>—Creo que será mejor así por ahora. No podemos arriesgarnos a que el enemigo se entere —responde Sakura.<br>—De todas formas, no nos engañarán esta vez —asiente Kiba, acompañado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

Había muchos miembros del Equipo Médico que no estaban de acuerdo con la estrategia de Shizune. Y muchos que sospechaban que la general Kouta ocultaba algo más.

****\\\\\\****

—Bien, será mejor deshacerme de esos dos primero —observa Mangetsu discretamente a Sai y a Maki.  
>—Gai, Lee-kun prepárense —encomienda Kakashi a ambas Bestias.<p>

El Hozuki mayor extiende los pergaminos a ambos lados de su cintura, provocando una leve explosión en ambos. Gai y Lee se lanzan al ataque, distrayendo a Mangetsu de sus blancos iniciales y centrándose ahora en los dos ninja verdes. Rápidamente, los especialistas del Taijutsu se separan, quedando cada uno en un flanco del Shinobi Gatana. Mangetsu comienza a reunir chakra Raiton en los Colmillos del Rayo para atacar a ambos cuando, al momento de separar ambas espadas, un golpe certero lo sorprende por debajo de su vista y luego una poderosa patada circular al pecho lo lanza más de treinta metros.

—¡Muy buena idea, Kakashi! ¡Eres digno de ser mi rival! —vocifera Gai.  
>—¡Gracias por el cumplido, pero no cantemos victoria tan pronto! —responde Kakashi un poco agitado, pero sin perder de vista a Mangetsu.<p>

El mencionado Shinobi Gatana cae de forma escabrosa, rebotando en el suelo unas cuatro veces antes de quedar enterrado. Hozuki queda asombrado del ataque coordinado de Kakashi, Gai y Rock Lee; sonríe ante excelso ejercicio de coordinación y luego se incorpora, utilizando los Colmillos del Rayo como apoyo.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el demonio de agua provoca otra pequeña explosión en sus pergaminos, lo que alerta a todos los cercanos a Kakashi.

—¡Esta vez voy a detenerte! —expresa el Ninja Copia con furia mientras envuelve en chakra Raiton la Kubikirihoucho.

Kakashi está por golpear a Mangetsu cuando es bruscamente detenido por una enorme masa en el último segundo. Una nube de polvo impide saber que sucedió en ese lapso de tiempo; mas Kakashi salió arrojado con una fuerza tal que logró derribar varios árboles. Instantes después, la Kubikirihoucho sale girando peligrosamente de esa misma nube de polvo, en la misma dirección a la que el Ninja Copia fuera arrojado. A punto de hacer contacto con el Ninja Copia, la Gran Decapitadora es detenida y jalada hacia el suelo, quedando la hoja de la espada entre las piernas de Kakashi

—Te lo agradezco, Ensui —menciona el peliplata agitadamente, al ver dónde quedó la hoja de la espada.  
>—No es nada, Kakashi-senpai. Es usted muy valioso como para perderlo —responde sonriente Ensui.<br>—Creo que te equivocas. Seré astuto, pero ustedes son más valiosos que yo.

Por otra parte, Mangetsu mantiene su brazo derecho estirado en dirección contraria a donde atacaría Kakashi. El Hozuki se ve recuperado de sus _heridas; _no obstante, es proyectado lejos por una intensa onda de choque. Hatake y Nara se percatan de ello.

—¡No es posible! ¿Acaso han llegado sus refuerzos? —espeta Gai.  
>—Debemos tener mucho cuidado con lo que salga de ahí —señala Kakashi en referencia a la nube de humo.<p>

Ráfagas de lava son expulsadas en dirección de Kakashi y de Mangetsu; el primero esquiva el disparo por muy poco, mientras que el segundo es consumido por el flujo de roca ardiente; los efectos del Edo Tensei hacen que Mangetsu vuelva a regenerarse a los pocos segundos. Con la Samehada en mano, Mangetsu intenta atacar a quien le arrojara los disparos de lava, pero es embestido brutalmente por otro shinobi, siendo lanzado a más de treinta metros.

Finalmente, el polvo se disipa. Dos poderosos ninja han aparecido en el frente de Kakashi.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —cuestiona el ninja del Sharingan  
>—Son los usuarios del Youton y el Futton —responde un ninja de Iwa que se encontraba cerca de Kakashi.<br>—Esto será más difícil de lo que creí —resopla Maito Gai.  
>—¡Ánimo, Gai-sensei! ¡Podemos acabar con ellos! —agrega un entusia Rock Lee.<br>—Estoy de acuerdo con Lee-kun —añade Kakashi—. ¡Estén atentos!

Pero más complicada la batalla no podía tornarse. Enseguida, los cuerpos de los usuarios Youton y Futton comienzan a emanar un chakra de aparente textura líquida. En un instante, quien respondiera en vida como Roshi se ve __protegido __por un manto hirviente de cuatro colas, mientras que aquél que en Iwagakure nombraban como Han es revestido con una capa burbujeante con cinco colas.

—Así que estos son los Jinchuuriki del Yonbi y el Gobi —medita Kakashi al ver este macabro espectáculo— ¡Debemos proteger a Sai y Maki! —ordena a todos los subalternos.

En el otro extremo, Mangetsu observa la dantesca postal. De pronto, el usuario de las Siete Espadas toca la parte izquierda de su frente con la mano del mismo flanco. Parece ser que los recuerdos comienzan a causar estragos en su mente.

****###****

—Mizukage-sama —menciona Mangetsu al joven rubio.  
>—¿Qué pretendes? —replica Kisame.<br>—¡Averiguarlo todo!  
>—Créeme, de nada te servirá.<p>

A pesar de las palabras del hombre tiburón, Mangetsu se lanza al ataque empuñando la Hiramekarei. Yagura también desenfunda su báculo, impactándolo contra la Espada del Lenguado. El Hozuki intenta incrementar el tamaño de la espada, pero el chakra despedido por el joven rubio impide que esto suceda; la Hiramekarei ha sido rociada con carbonato de calcio y magnesio, lo que hace que Mangetsu no pueda sostener el arma que se ha hecho resbaladiza. A pesar de ello, Mangetsu logra desaparecer la Espada de Lenguado a tiempo y lanzar a Yondaime Mizukage una metralla de gotas de agua a presión causadas por la Mizuteppou. Yagura extiende rápidamente sus brazos hacia adelante, sosteniendo su báculo de forma perpendicular al eje de su cuerpo. Cuando los proyectiles líquidos están a punto de hacer contacto con el joven rubio, éste comienza a girar su arma en forma veloz, desviando todas las balas de agua. Los misiles rebotan en la pared y, convirtiéndose cada uno en un Mangetsu (un total de veinte), regresan hacia Yagura; este realiza un movimiento de derecha a izquierda con su báculo, reventando a todos los Mangetsu. Sin que éste último lo notara, es atacado por el Sangosho de Yagura; sabiendo que será inmovilizado, Mangetsu provoca una pequeña explosión en su pergamino y, antes de ser golpeado por el Jinchuuriki del Sanbi de nueva cuenta, el Hozuki gira sobre su eje hacia la derecha propinando un portentoso golpe que es acompañado por una tremenda explosión, proyectando a ambos shinobi hacia extremos opuestos.

Trozos de marmol negro caen al suelo. Mangetsu se pone de pie, apoyándose en la Shibuki y sacudiéndose los pedazos de roca; Yagura hace lo mismo. Segundos después, una rojiza capa de chakra burbujeante comienza a cubrir la menuda forma física de la Cuarta Sombra del Agua. Súbitamente brota una tercia de colas, liberando una intensa onda de choque que Mangetsu apenas resiste. Sin piedad, Yondaime Mizukage asesta un golpe con una garra de chakra al costado izquierdo de Mangetsu, quien rebota estrepitosamente contra el piso. Tratando de incorporarse, Mangetsu extiende dos pergaminos atados a su cinturón, uno por cada lado, provocando una pequeña explosión. Yagura se dispone a atacar, pero es detenido por una potente corriente eléctrica que desprende un poco del Manto del Sanbi. Inmediatamente, el Jinchuuriki contraataca; sin piedad alguna, arroja una ráfaga de chakra de su boca, que impacta a Mangetsu...

Aún rodeado del Manto del Sanbi, Yagura se acerca a un inconsciente Mangetsu, tomando con su mano derecha la Hiramekarei. Tras un momento de silencio, arroja la espada hacia un rincón tapizado de oscuridad. Kisame se sorprende al ver lo que Yondaime Mizukage hace.

La Hiramekarei se estrella contra la pared, haciendo que se desprendan trozos de mármol, zafiro y aguamarina.

—Veo que aún tienes conciencia —musita una voz desde ese rincón en la umbra.

La sombra da unos cuantos pasos hasta revelar parte de sus contornos. Colocándose tras Yagura, y con un leve movimiento de su mano, el Manto del Sanbi desaparece por completo. El oscuro fantasma se mueve unos cuantos metros más cuando Mangetsu despierta nuevamente.

—Eres demasiado persistente —murmura la voz de la oscuridad.  
>—Y tú un mounstruo —resopla, con mucha dificultad, Mangetsu—. Así que eres tú quien estaba detrás de todo esto.<br>—Únicamente quiero un mundo donde todos sean uno conmigo —responde la sombra.  
>—Eso me suena a un proyecto que tuvo Uchiha Madara en el pasado y que fracasó rotundamente —contesta Mangetsu, vomitando un poco de sangre tras callarse.<br>—Salvo que es algo más efectivo. Yo lo llamo __Tsuki no Me.___  
><em>—Morirás antes de ver consumada tu ambición.  
>—Tal vez. Sólo me importa conseguir las llaves correctas.<p>

La sombra finalmente revela sus rasgos, aunque aún permanece en la penumbra. El rostro de Mangetsu adquiere una lívida coloración ante lo que sus ojos registran.

—¡Tú! ¿Quién eres? ¡Quién diablos eres! —replica Mangetsu al ver unos peculiares rasgos en lo que parece ser el rostro de _ese_ hombre.

—Nadie en particular; pero, puedes llamarme __Uchiha ____Madara___._  
>—¡Púdrete en el infierno, insensato! —resopla Mangetsu con energías obtenidas de quién sabe dónde— ¡El Clan Hozuki me ha contado de ti! ¡Eres un maldito y pestilente mounstruo! ¡Eres S...!<p>

La garganta de Mangetsu es perforada, haciendo que el Hozuki expulse sangre abundantemente por la boca. Los ojos del más diestro de los Shinobi Gatana se negaban a cerrarse, intentando llevarse algo de información al más alla. El hombre de larga cabellera y extraños rasgos faciales acerca su boca a la oreja derecha de Mangetsu, susurrando:

—¿...a, cierto?

****###****

—¡Imposible! ¡Así que ese pútrido engendro está detrás de todo esto!

****\\\\\\****

En el frente liderado por Mei Terumi la situación no es menos abrupta. Un profanado Yagura comienza a emanar una sustancia etérea de tonalidad rojiza. En un parpadeo, quien fuera Kage y Jinchuuriki ataca de forma brutal a Choujiro sin que Mei se percatara de ello. Choujiro, sin embargo, logra crear una especie de escudo al aumentar el tamaño de la Hiramekarei; aun así, es arrojado lejos de Godaime Mizukage.

—Veo que aún sigue siendo fuerte, Yondaime-sama.  
>—Lo siento, Mei-chan.<p>

Estas serían las últimas palabras de Yagura antes de que ambos Kage de la Niebla se enfrasquen en una batalla de proporciones inmensas, y en la que Mei está consciente de llevar todas las de perder. Con veloces movimientos, ambos arrojan un potente chorro de agua de sus labios; la fuerza del pequeño rubio es, no obstante, mucho mayor. Rápidamente, el agua es cambiada por una poderosa llamarada que comienza a rodear a Yagura; Godaime Mizukage comienza a envolver el cuerpo de su antecesor. A punto de calcinarlo está de no ser que el cuerpo de Yondaime Mizukage se regenera con cada ataque; el Manto del Sanbi amortigua los efectos de las flamas arrojadas por la exuberante pelirroja. El contraataque no se haría esperar; Yagura salta hacia Mei a gran velocidad, lanzando un veloz puñetazo que Mei bloquea, con la cuota de quedar inmovilizada de las manos.

—Veo que su Sangosho (Puño de Coral) es aún fuerte —menciona una sonriente Mei.

Pero de Yagura no hubo respuesta; por lo menos no verbal. El manto del ex-Jinchuuriki lanza un fortísimo zarpazo que rompe la prisión de coral y desgarrando el azur vestuario de la Quinta Sombra del Agua, dejando ver un poco de sus senos y cintura. Contrario a lo esperado, Mei sonríe dulce y maliciosamente, como si la acción de Yagura hubiera estado entre sus planes. Agachándose un poco, la Mizukage extiende sus brazos hacia el suelo, moviéndolos hacia adelante de forma veloz. Este movimiento es acompañado por filones paralelos de roca que se aproximan a Yagura a gran velocidad. En una maniobra rápida, el antiguo Cuarto Mizukage toma su báculo, lo coloca perpendicular a su brazo derecho y realiza un movimiento hacia adelante. Como resultado de la maniobra de Yagura, una multitud de espejos cristalinos se desplazan a gran velocidad hacia Mei Terumi, frenando la ola de rocas que segundos antes arrojara la pelirroja. Los espejos están por hacer contacto con Mei cuando, mediante una sensual movimiento de sus labios carmín, una capa de vapor se libera, quebrando los espejos de agua...

****\\\\\\****

Tobi _despierta_ súbitamente; abre sus ojos, sin deshacer el sello.

—¿Qué sucede, Tobi? —pregunta el Zetsu negro.  
>—Es él otra vez. Tal parece que inclusive muerto, no entiende.<br>—¿Te refieres a ese Shinobi Gatana?  
>—En efecto. Supongo que logró llevarse algo de mi.<br>—¿Qué harás entonces?  
>—¿Acaso no te dije que iba a deshacerme de ciertos obstáculos? Hay personas muy peligrosas ahí afuera; podrían estropear todo si los dejo moverse más.<p>

El portador de la máscara que representa al Sharingan y al Rinnegan cierra uno de sus ojos, rompe el sello de mano, y realiza el mismo sello, esta vez con la mano derecha.

Pero Zetsu no queda conforme con dicha respuesta.

Repentinamente, los cuerpos de Roshi y Han se liberan del Manto del Yonbi y el Gobi, respectivamente. En sus respectivos frentes, Yagura y Fuu también se han desprendido de sus mantos de Bijuu. Los otrora Jinchuuriki quedan inmóviles y cierran sus ojos por un momento, mostrando una sensación de paz y tranquilidad; el chakra que emanan es, no obstante, frío y siniestro.

Mangetsu y Kakashi, cada uno con distintas motivaciones, atacan con la Samehada y la Kubikirihoucho respectivamente, con tal de inutilizar cualquier ataque que pudieran ejecutar quienes alguna vez fueran shinobi de la Roca.

Chouji y Chouza se preparan para hacer el Daburu Sensha Nikudan mientras que Kitsuchi intenta realizar el Doton Gaban Kyuu en un intento de detener a la hermosa y letal kunoichi de Takigakure. Izumo y Kotetsu se han sumado a este esfuerzo.

Mei está a punto de caer ante Yagura; Choujiro, Genma y Raido acuden en su ayuda, con pleno conocimiento de que nada servirá.

Súbitamente, los Jinchuuriki abren los ojos. Las miradas púrpura, negra, parda y naranja de quienes fueran los hospederos de las criaturas más poderosas del mundo ninja han desaparecido; el Sharingan y el Rinnegan han tomado su lugar, brillando de forma que dieran la bienvenida a la muerte misma.

Luego, una voz grave resuena en medio de la oscuridad...

—¡Tendo: Shinra Tensei!

****\\\\\\****

El cielo de carmín y amarillo se tiñen, diluyéndose lentamente en un celeste pigmento conforme el astro dorado por el cielo se eleva. Las olas se agitan calmadas a lo largo y ancho del gran espejo de agua que recoge los últimos rastros de rojo y amarillo. A lo lejos, con dirección al norte, una misteriosa luz purpúrea se enciende, llenando una parte considerable del cielo. Y otra. Y otra más. El mar comienza a agitarse con furia, como si esas luces púrpura agredieran la tranquilidad de esa fluida sábana azul; una explosión que altera la paz del cielo. Las luces se ven desde todos los rincones y sólo pueden vaticinar un desastre de épicas proporciones.

El sol sigue su solemne andar. Mar y Tierra hacen contacto en una tierra desconocida. Las caricias de la espuma arrastran pequeñas cantidades de arena y líquido negro, mojando suavemente los dedos de unas manos cansadas, quemadas y con cicatrices en forma de espiral que poco a poco se desvanecen. Una huella de estas manos, estampada en la arena de la costa, es borrada por el mar inmediatamente en un intento por encubrir a esta alma fugitiva. Las manos comienzan a temblar ante las caricias que el agua salada proporciona.

Un par de ojos azules se abre lentamente, como concediendo permiso a la luz del Sol levante de entrar. Ojos que comienzan a abrirse ante el majestuoso cielo azul y que son a su vez el reflejo del mismo; irónicamente, la persona que yace en la arena es una representación corpórea de un día perfecto, que ha dejado atrás a una noche de plenilunio a la espera de encontrarse con ella nuevamente. Una luz proveniente del norte capta su atención por un momento; luego, dirige su mirada hacia ese desconocido sitio.

La silueta, coronada por una cabellera rubia y matizada por las rojizas tonalidades que el alba otorga, se incorpora lenta y dolorosamente. Una vez de pie, esta persona se talla los ojos y comienza a examinar los alrededores. Camina unos metros hacia la playa primero, y a tierra dentro instantes después. La soledad comienza a ser angustiante. Limpia la tinta que cubre su ropa, rostro y cabello.

—¿Dó...dónde estoy? —piensa en voz alta una silueta ataviada en colores naranja y negro, al tiempo que talla sus ojos de nueva, como si despertara de un profundo sueño.

Comienza a adentrarse hacia esa tierra desconocida, caminando de forma peculiar, como si estuviese siendo atraído hacia algo _importante. _Busca en todos los rincones, levantando cada hoja de palma, moviendo cada piedra, gritando por todas partes.

—¿Tsunade-obaachan? ¿Bee? ¿Viejo Raikage? ¡En dónde están todos!

Hemos llegado al punto en donde el futuro es incierto...

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Lo reconozco, me tardé demasiado. Y es que tenía tantas ideas en mente que no sabía como plasmarlas. Aún están pendientes Gaara y Kankuro (que pareciera dejé botados); no se preocupen, los retomaré pronto.

Tal vez escriba dos capítulos más antes de ausentarme (por cuestiones laborales y académicas) durante otros cuatro meses (aunque es posible que en una de esas, suba dos o tres capítulos).

Ahora, les pido que coloquen el cursor sobre el panel donde se listan los capítulos. Observen atentamente lo que se forma (quienes vivan en Valencia o en Barcelona, entenderán que quise hacer). En base a ello, conocerán a la pareja que pretendo manejar el resto de la historia (aunque di ciertos indicios antes). No obstante, lo manejaré a lo Kishimoto, de poco en poco, pues no soy muy hábil en el manejo de las parejas.


End file.
